Taisho vs Taisho
by candilu
Summary: Un padre contra su hijo por el amor de la misma mujer. InuyashaxKagomexInu no
1. La Traición

**Capitulo 1**

**La traición**

Kagome caminaba nerviosa, el corazón parecía querer estallarle en el pecho, su odiada rival le había dado la hora y el lugar donde según ella su novio que en los últimos meses había estado muy distante y pensativo pasaba las tardes revolcándose con ella.

Sintió un escalofrió cuando llegó al departamento, la maldita de Kikyo le había dado su copia de la llave para que entrara y los encontrara in fraganti. Metió la llave a la cerradura y entro sin hacer ruido. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando reconoció el saco de Inuyasha colocado en el perchero al lado de la puerta, su maletín en el sillón era el mismo que ella le había regalado, se llevó la mano al pecho donde se le había hecho un nudo. Siguió los ruidos de satisfacción que salían de una de las habitaciones y empujó la puerta. Se quedó en shock: su novio y Kikyo estaban en plena actividad sexual.

-Dime que me amas –dijo Kikyo que había escuchado la puerta al abrirse

-Te amo Kikyo –dijo el hombre presa del placer

Inuyasha sintió que el mundo le cayó encima cuando vio a la chica parada en la puerta. Lo había descubierto. En ese momento su pene se puso flácido de la impresión, solo atinó a quedarse quieto, mientras la mujer que lo estaba cabalgando continuaba sin inmutarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¿Así que aquí es a donde vienes a atender tus asuntos tan importantes?- dijo con tono frío que se contradecía con las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos – de que se tratan, ¿acaso de cómo contraer una enfermedad venérea? ¡Contéstame maldito!

-Kagome, no es lo que tú piensas….

-NO ES LO QUE YO PIENSO? ¿ACASO NO ESTAS COGIENDO CON ESTA PERRA?

-Kagome tranquilízate, mira todo tiene una explicación- dijo poniéndose de pie tirando a un lado a su amante- escúchame mi amor…

_PLAFF_

La chica le pegó un puñetazo con el puño cerrado tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalearse, a la vez que la sangre manaba por su labio roto.

-No vuelvas a decirme eso, maldito hipócrita no cuando acabo de escuchar que se lo dijiste a ella –chilló furiosa- ¿acaso me amas tanto que tienes que venir a revolcarte con esta puta?

-Kagome por favor…

-No, ya se, eres de esos imbéciles a los que les gusta andar con mujeres que los tratan como mierda y que mientras están trabajando follan hasta con el perro, ¿tan baja autoestima tienes Inuyasha? ¿o la quieres tanto que ya le perdonaste que el día de su compromiso se haya acostado con tu mejor amigo?

Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, había caído en su propia red de mentiras, amaba a Kagome pero se había estado acostando con su ex como parte de su plan de venganza que consistía en enamorarla y botarla para casarse con la otra y de esa manera resarcir su orgullo herido por su traición. Pero se le había salido de las manos y ahora la mujer de su vida lo veía como si fuera una basura.

-No, vamos a otro lado y hablemos.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo –dijo yendo hacía la puerta- Kikyo puedes quedarte con él, no interesan los despojos de hombre sin dignidad. Es todo tuyo.

Kagome salió corriendo del departamento, no aguantaba más, aquello la había dejado herida de muerte, ese maldito solamente la había usado. A ella que fue quien lo ayudó a sanar sus heridas después de que Kikyo lo engañó, a ella que lo había amado incondicionalmente.

Inuyasha apenas se había puesto el pantalón salió corriendo descalzo detrás de Kagome, mientras la causante de casi todo su sufrimiento yacía en la cama satisfecha de lo que había hecho. Se paró perezosa y marcó el número de su cómplice.

-Querido todo ha salido perfecto – sonrió satisfecha mientras contemplaba su silueta desnuda y perfecta en el espejo – Aja, si, tienes el camino libre.

……………………………………….

-Kagome espérame- dijo tomándola del antebrazo cuando apenas había salido del edificio- tenemos que hablar

-No me toques- dijo sacudiéndose el brazo y soltándose- nunca vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima ¿me oyes? ¡Me das asco!

-Esta bien –dijo conciliador- tienes toda la razón, me merezco todos y cada uno de los insultos que me tienes reservados, solo déjame decirte…déjame explicarte

-No quiero escuchar nada que salga de esa misma boca llena de porquería que apenas hoy en la mañana me decía que me amaba y que no podría verme para ir a comer por que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer

La muchacha caminó y dejo al hombre con la palabra en la boca, pero este insistió y caminó detrás de ella. Lo que hizo que la chica volteara violentamente.

-Déjame en paz!

-Primero déjame que te explique, por favor – sabía que sería una perdida de tiempo porque ni el mismo sabía como explicar que se había dejado arrastrar hacía esa aventura puramente sexual de la que ahora estaba arrepentido.

-Inuyasha –sonrió con rencor sin rastro de lagrimas en los ojos- maldigo el día en que te conocí, te maldigo a ti y a esa mujerzuela y deseo con el corazón que tu vida sea un infierno…

-Kagome…- la chica que tenía frente a él no era la misma muchacha sencilla y de provincia que él había conocido en la universidad, esa mujer que lo maldecía se parecía mas a su ex novia el odio de su mirada le dolió en el corazón- perdóname

-Muérete

Inuyasha se quedó parado en la calle, mientras la gente que pasaba lo veía y murmuraba pues vestía solo un pantalón y estaba comenzando a nevar. Vió la silueta de la chica que había sido su ángel salvador desaparecer entre la multitud y algo le dijo dentro de si que la había perdido para siempre.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el departamento. Recogió sus cosas sin ni siquiera mirar a la mujer que todavía continuaba desnuda esperando reanudar el asunto que había quedado pendiente.

-Ven, terminemos lo que esa chica vino a interrumpir –dijo con tono seductor

-¿Tu le dijiste verdad?- la miró con rencor- ¿tu fuiste maldita?

-Por supuesto que fui yo – lo miró triunfante- Acaso crees que no sabía que este era un plan tuyo para vengarte de mi? –sonrió al verlo sorprendido- Inuyasha cuando tu vas yo ya vine

-Eres una…

-¿Qué? ¿Ramera? ¿Puta? ¿Zorra?- rió a carcajadas- Querido no importa de cuantas maneras me llames, aún así me deseas y eso es un hecho comprobado

-Tal vez, pero igual deseo tirarme por la ventana y aún así no lo haré –terminó de vestirse- Sabes de que me doy cuenta?

-De que? ¿de que esa no me llega ni a los talones?

-No, de que no sirves para otra cosa mas que para follar –la chica lo miro sonriendo pero con un gran odio en sus pupilas- fuera de coger como una profesional, no tienes ningún otro talento – sacó un billete de su cartera- toma, considérame como tu amuleto de la suerte para una nueva profesión

Kikyo miró furiosa la puerta por donde había salido Inuyasha, lo odiaba, jamás hubiera vuelto a meterse con él, de no ser porque Onigumo se lo había pedido.

………………………………….

Inuyasha conducía a prisa hacía el departamento que compartía con su novia, esperaba que ya estuviera mas calmada e igualmente esperaba encontrar una forma creíble de contarle lo que realmente había intentado hacer, aunque parecía haber hecho todo lo contrario. Apesumbrado los recuerdos de su fallido compromiso con Kikyo llegaron a su memoria.

**Flash back**

_Estaban celebrando su compromiso en el salón de uno de los hoteles más elegantes y exclusivos de la ciudad propiedad de su familia. Sabía que su padre, su mejor amigo y su hermano menor lo consideraban un idiota por querer casarse tan pronto con esa chica Kikyo Vale a quien hacía apenas 6 meses acababa de conocer y que además era prima de Onigumo Vale su acérrimo rival y socio de negocios, pero él estaba seguro, pues su relación fue ardiente desde un principio, le gustaba la manera tan abierta de ser de esa mujer lo que no sabía era que era igual de abierta con todos los demás, y no solo en sentido figurado._

_-Hijo y donde esta tu novia? –preguntó Inu no Taisho al no ver a la prometida de su hijo en la recepción_

_-No sé papá, déjame ver si esta en el jardín _

_Dejó su copa y se encaminó hacía afuera en busca de la muchacha, la había buscado por casi todo el jardín a excepción de la obscura arboleda, pues dudaba que estuviera en ese lugar, sin embargo el movimiento de los arbustos lo hizo caminar hacía allá. Lo que vió lo dejó helado: su prometida y su mejor amigo Kouga estaban teniendo sexo. El chico la tenía recargada en el árbol con las piernas abiertas y la penetraba con fuerza por atrás. _

_-Malditos! –grito furioso y se lanzó contra su amigo que no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe_

_-Cálmate Inuyasha te dije que te demostraría que era una mujerzuela –grito su amigo tratando de controlarlo mientras la mujer se acomodaba la ropa interior y se bajaba el vestido_

_-Y así me lo ibas a demostrar? ¿tirándotela en lo oscuro donde nadie los viera? Eres un maldito traidor_

_-Nada de eso. Mira –dijo señalando un foquito que apenas se vislumbraba entre los árboles- todo quedó grabado, y sobre todo la forma en la que ella fue la que se me insinuó_

_-Así que era una trampa?- dijo Kikyo furiosa_

_-Por supuesto que si, ¿a poco crees que yo me fijaría en serio en una ramera como tu?_

_-Inuyasha el me obligó, te lo juro- la chica trató de engatusarlo mientras su prometido corría hacía la salida para no verla_

_-No te esfuerces querida todo se a acabado_

_-Imbécil pero te juro que esto no se va a quedar así- lo amenazó mientras Kouga tomaba la cámara y se alejaba de ella_

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Kagome perdóname por ser un idiota! – se decía así mismo cuando de repente de la nada un camión de carga lo arrolló

_CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Llamen a una ambulancia! –Gritaba una mujer- Hay un hombre muy malherido!!_

Se escucharon las sirenas, e Inuyasha que permanecía dentro del auto destrozado y humeante a punto de perder la conciencia por completo llamó a la mujer que amaba antes de caer en un profundo hoyo negro.

-Kagome –susurró y se desmayó

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

En cuanto había llegado al departamento empacó sus cosas y se marchó sin mirar atrás, le había pedido a una de sus amigas de la universidad que le diera asilo en su departamento. Durante la noche esperaba que él siguiera insistiendo para recuperarla, pero no llamó. Al final se había quedado con la otra.

-Que le aproveche- dijo con amargura


	2. Distancia

**Capitulo 2**

**Distancia**

_Ring ring _

-Bueno?- dijo el hombre al contestar la llamada -¿Cuándo paso eso?- pregunto alarmado, escuchando la voz al otro lado del teléfono e inmediatamente abandonó su oficina para dirigirse hacia el hospital- llamaré al doctor Takeda para que vaya inmediatamente.

Inu no Taisho salió apresurado del edificio con celular en mano mientras avisaba a Akitoki para que fuera al hospital metropolitano de Tokio para la operación de su hijo mayor.

_**En el hospital horas después**_

Hacía horas que la operación había empezado, Inu no Taisho se paseaba nervioso por la sala de espera. Solamente su amigo diciéndole que la operación había sido un éxito lograría tranquilizarlo.

Después de que el paciente Inuyasha Taisho ingreso a la sala de urgencias, el mejor equipo de cirujanos tomó su caso y tras varias horas en quirófano finalmente el doctor Akitoki Takeda salió de cirugía quitándose el cubre boca para hablar con su amigo sobre el estado de su hijo.

-Akitoki como esta Inuyasha?

-Inu no, no voy a engañarte el accidente fue bastante grave es una suerte que haya sobrevivido –hizo una pausa- venía bastante mal, pero logramos sacar un coagulo de sangre de su cabeza y paramos la hemorragia del abdomen, tendremos que esperar 48 horas durante las cuales estará en observación para ver como evoluciona..

-Se salvará?- lo interrumpió pues era lo que realmente quería saber, si su hijo viviría o no

-Como ya te dije tendremos que esperar 48 horas para observar su evolución- le repitió- pero por el momento esta estable- le puso la mano en el hombro- ¿ya le hablaste a Sesshoumaru?

-Si, pero le dije que no viniera

-Pues no te hizo caso –dijo señalándole al jovencito de cabello rubio cenizo que se acercaba hacía ellos- bueno, no te preocupes, yo voy a estar atento a todo lo referente a Inuyasha, trata de comer algo y descansa, tu debes permanecer fuerte.

-Si, gracias amigo

-Papá ¿Cómo esta Inuyasha?

-Mejor hijo- mintió- te dije que te quedaras en casa, estas en exámenes y no quiero que descuides la escuela

-No importa eso ahora. Papá entiende solo nos tenemos a nosotros tres y yo quiero estar aquí apoyándolos

-Esta bien hijo –le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura, Sesshoumaru solo tenía 15 años, físicamente era idéntico a él pero con el corazón bondadoso de su madre- ¿quieres algo de la cafetería? Iré por un café

-Deja papá yo voy

* * *

Kagome había pasado la noche en vela, sus ojos rojos delataban que había estado llorando, no podía entender como había sido tan idiota, tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de que su novio le estaba viendo la cara.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, podía darse cuenta de detalles que en aquel momento parecían inocuos, pero que precisamente ahora saltaban a la vista reveladores, pensó en todo lo que había vivido con Inuyasha desde que lo había conocido casi dos años antes, y se dio cuenta de que nunca tuvieron una platica tan personal como para contarse acerca de sus familias o de cosas importantes de ambos, de hecho ahora le parecía que él jamás tuvo siquiera la mas mínima intención de saber o de compartir algo que los acercara aún mas.

Ella sabía cosas sobre su trabajo por la información que se había dado durante su presentación en la universidad y en algunas revistas de finanzas pues siendo un hombre de una familia pudiente y poderosa no pasaba desapercibido, pero no sabía nada mas, información privada o intima era manejada con discreción para evitar escándalos o posibles atentados contra su familia. Kagome estuvo varias veces tentada a preguntar pero prefería esperar a que él estuviera listo para confiársela, aunque ella tampoco habló de su propia familia primero porque él no parecía interesado en saberlo y segundo porque había notado como Inuyasha a veces parecía avergonzado de salir con ella.

Se levantó a tomar un poco de agua, trato de no hacer ruido pues quería que su amiga no se sintiera incomoda con su presencia, Eri, era una de las pocas personas con las que se llevaba bien, nunca se había burlado por su acento o del lugar de donde venía y eso la había convertido en una persona muy importante para Kagome.

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina recordó su ciudad natal. A veces la extrañaba tanto que se ponía melancólica, Kagome había nacido en la provincia de Kagoshima, por eso algunos snobs en la universidad de Tokio la llamaban despectivamente "la campesina".

Había nacido en una pequeña región agrícola donde su familia poseía una gran extensión de tierra de gran valor por su ubicación cerca del mar y por la belleza de sus paisajes, podrían haberla vendido y vivir cómodamente en la ciudad pero habían preferido llevar una vida silvestre lejos de los lujos y falsas poses. Desde hacía un par de años se habían acercado a ellos varios empresarios –entre ellos un tal señor Onigumo- interesados en comprar sus tierras y las de los vecinos a fin de construir un campo de golf y un hotel para millonarios, pero ante la negativa de los ejidatarios que habían sido bien aconsejados por los Higurashi -pues la oferta distaba mucho de ser justa- se habían negado a vender.

Después ella viajó a Tokio a estudiar en la universidad y durante una serie de conferencias de empresarios exitosos egresados de esa universidad para exhortar a los jóvenes estudiantes a superarse conoció al empresario Inuyasha Taisho.

_**Flash back**_

_El joven y guapo orador se estaba retirando cuando la mano de la joven a quien había impresionado gratamente lo tomó del brazo. El muchacho al principio se sorprendió y su sorpresa se incrementó aun mas cuando vio a la linda chica que estaba a su lado. Era alta, delgada, hermoso cabello negro y lacio y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, idéntica a su difunta madre._

_-Señor Taisho, me llamo Kagome Higurashi –dijo tendiéndole la mano- soy estudiante de primer año_

_-Mucho gusto Kagome –apretó su mano- pero llámame Inuyasha, no soy un viejo ¿sabes?_

_-Pero usted es todo un hombre de negocios, exitoso y rico, y yo no lo conozco- dijo sonrojada_

_- Entonces te invito un café y así podrás conocerme y llamarme por mi nombre ¿aceptas?_

_-Esta bien_

_Después de ese primer contacto no dejaron de verse, y ella estaba cada vez mas ilusionada. Tiempo después el le contaría acerca de la prometida que lo había engañado.._

_-Ella es una cualquiera- le dijo con amargura –la detesto, no sabes cuanto_

_-No te aferres al odio –le acarició la mano- la vida te esta brindando una nueva oportunidad, y encontrarás a alguien que te ame de verdad_

_-Eso espero- contestó con una sonrisa sin poder evitar mirarla con deseo_

_-Tengo razón, ya lo verás_

_Kagome lo miró endiosada ese hombre era fascinante y se estaba enamorando de él, solo rogaba porque fuera reciproco._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y hasta hacía poco lo había creído así, pero recién ahora comprendía que todo había sido una mentira, aún cuando aquella lo había traicionado él la seguía amando.

Deseaba jamás haberlo conocido ni a él ni a ella, pues cuando la vio no pudo evitar compararse con ella, porque Kikyo ramera y todo tenía clase, quizás por esa razón le había propuesto matrimonio a los pocos meses de conocerla, pero en cambio a ella ni siquiera le había presentado a sus amigos, cuando la invitaba a pasear era a lugares apartados como queriendo ocultarla y el darse cuenta de eso ahora le hacía doler el corazón.

Lavó el vaso que había usado y se fue a cambiar, el día apenas comenzaba y ella tenía muchos errores que enmendar.

**…………………………………..**

Kagome caminaba de prisa, quería llegar cuanto antes a la universidad, quería reparar el error que había cometido al renunciar a la beca que le ofrecían para estudiar en el extranjero, la semana anterior había dicho al decano que no deseaba marcharse, pero eso había sido porque todavía confiaba en que Inuyasha la amaba como le había hecho creer. Pero ahora al saber que no solamente la engañaba con otra, si no con la misma que según el despreciaba con toda el alma, lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí y no volver a verlo nunca. Además ni siquiera había vuelto a hacer el esfuerzo por buscarla y eso solamente le indicaba que no había sido tan importante para él lo que ellos habían compartido.

_Toc toc_

-Adelante- dijo el decano Myouga

-Profesor Myouga, ¿podemos hablar?

-Adelante señorita Higurashi –dijo indicándole que tomara asiento- dígame en que la puedo ayudar?

-Señor, yo quisiera reconsiderar la beca que me ofreció anteriormente

-Pero dijiste que no la querías

-Ya la tomó alguien mas?-dijo decepcionada

-No, apenas iba a llamar esta tarde a una chica con igual promedio que el tuyo

-Entonces aún estoy a tiempo?

-No te arrepentirás luego?- pregunto directamente- porque no puedo arriesgarme a otro contratiempo contigo

-Señor confíe en mi, estoy completamente segura

-Bienvenida señorita- le extendió la mano- vaya a arreglar sus papeles, porque sale pasado mañana hacía la universidad de Berlín

-Gracias decano Myouga le prometo que no se arrepentirá

**……………………………….**

-Inu no vine en cuanto me enteré –dijo el joven de ojos azules que llegaba agitado y con cara de preocupación- ¿Qué noticias tienes?

-Debemos esperar 48 horas para ver mejorías

-Entonces no irás hoy a la oficina?

-No, ya le llame a Kanna para que reprograme mis juntas y entrevistas

-Entonces al menos iré yo, para hacerme cargo de lo más urgente, además ya sabes que no podemos dejar a Onigumo a cargo de todo

-Si, ve por favor Kouga y hazte cargo

-Cualquier cosa me avisas

Mientras esperaba en la sala de espera Inu no Taisho sintió todo el peso de la soledad, ahora más que nunca hubiese deseado a una compañera a su lado para acompañarlo y darle ánimos, desde que su esposa había muerto hacía años no había conocido a nadie que despertara esa emoción que solo Kaede había logrado hacerle sentir.

Por supuesto que no habían faltado las mujeres que lo buscaban para tener algo con él, algunas por su dinero y otras por considerarlo guapo y joven, porque aunque tenía casi 50 años aún lucía un cuerpo que muchos hombres jóvenes desearían tener, su cabello rubio cenizo camuflajeaba la aparición de las canas y sus ojos dorados aún eran brillantes y hermosos.

Pero a él no le había gustado ninguna y ahora estaba solo, no completamente gracias a sus hijos, pero en ese momento se sentía así.

* * *

-Bueno Eri, gracias por haberme dado asilo en tu casa, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

-No te apures, para eso estamos las amigas, solamente te voy a pedir que no perdamos contacto, y que nos sigamos comunicando ¿estamos?

-No te preocupes, yo conservo siempre a mis amigos y tu eres mi amiga –la abrazó- ya me voy si no perderé el avión

-Cuídate y me hablas cuando llegues

-lo haré

**…………………………..**

Kagome esperaba en el aeropuerto la llamada de su vuelo, miró las dos maletas con las pocas pertenencias que poseía, una de ellas contenía su ropa y la otra sus libros, no había nadie con ella para despedirla, le había hablado a su familia para comunicarle lo de la beca y el viaje y ya le habían deseado buena suerte.

No pudo evitar que su ultimo pensamiento fuera para él, pero haría todo por arrancárselo del corazón, en Alemania estaba segura de que la vida pintaría mejor. Cuando escuchó el llamado de abordaje tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacía donde le indicaba la azafata. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacía su destino: Berlín.

**……………………………………**

En el consultorio del doctor Takeda el señor Inu no Taisho esperaba que el galeno le diera las últimas nuevas acerca del estado de su primogénito.

-Y bien?

-Inu no, tu hijo esta grave pero estable- hizo una pausa- desafortunadamente tiene el cerebro muy inflamado y…..

-Y que Akitoki? Termina de decírmelo de una vez

-Inuyasha esta en coma.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews que son los que nos animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Paaulaa  
Peachilein  
setsuna17  
kagome-chan1985  
AllySan  
Inujocelyn  
Miko Fleur**


	3. Rehabilitación

**Capitulo 3**

**Rehabilitación**

-Pero como?- decía Inu no bastante perturbado, mientras nerviosamente se pasaba la mano por la frente- ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá en ese estado?

-No podría decirte a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo, primero debemos esperar a que baje la inflamación cerebral y después veremos –el galeno miró el semblante de su amigo y sintió pena por él- Animo amigo, debes tener fe en que todo saldrá bien –dijo el doctor Akitoki Takeda palmeándole el hombro mientras salía de la oficina rumbo a la sala de urgencias.

Inu no Taisho sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, aunque sabía que su hijo estaba grave no había esperado tan nefasta noticia. Se pasaba la mano por los ojos. Rogaba porque su hijo despertara pronto, pues debía encargarse de la presidencia del grupo Taisho y del proyecto Sengoku, su hermano aún era muy pequeño y él no podría hacerse cargo de los negocios y de cuidarlo todo el tiempo.

Abandonó la oficina de su amigo y sentía como si flotara, aún no procesaba la noticia de la situación de Inuyasha. Sin proponérselo sus pasos lo llevaron a terapia intensiva, observó a través del vidrió el cuerpo maltrecho de su hijo. Los ojos le ardían y con el dorso de la mano se secó una lágrima solitaria. Después de un rato salió del hospital sintiéndose desolado, enseguida se metió a su auto y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara a casa, durante el trayecto trato de serenarse y de mejorar su semblante, no quería que Sesshoumaru se diera cuenta de su preocupación. En cuanto llegó a casa el chico salió a su encuentro ansioso.

-Papá como esta? – dijo cuando su padre cruzo el umbral de la puerta –Que te dijo el doctor Takeda?

-Hijo, tu hermano esta en coma –dijo con serenidad mientras veía el rostro lloroso de Sesshoumaru

-Pero…..-el chico sintió un vacío en el estomago, si perdía también a su hermano eso sería demasiado para él

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- tu hermano es un Taisho y además es un hombre joven, se va a reponer ya lo veras.

-Si

-Ahora tú y yo debemos ser fuertes, necesito que te portes bien y me ayudes a cuidar a tu hermano, yo me encargaré de la empresa y necesito estar concentrado.

-Cuenta con eso padre

-Eres un buen chico. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Debo ir a la oficina, si puedes ve al hospital seguramente te dejarán entrar un momento y estoy seguro que tu hermano mejorara si siente nuestra presencia.

-Claro papá.

**…………………….**

-Entonces el muy imbécil esta en coma?- dijo la mujer desnuda en brazos de Onigumo

-Así es. Y por lo tanto que esa tonta de la Higurashi haya desaparecido no me afecta

-Se fue? ¿A dónde?

-Que demonios voy a saber?

-Explícame el porque de tu interés en esa chica tan corriente

-Sus tierras son lo que me interesa, no ella, llevármela a la cama iba a ser el bono

-Por favor! –Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa maliciosa- querías acostarte con ella solo para restregárselo en la cara a Inuyasha

-Si, pero como te dije, eso era el bono extra –estiró su mano y tomó un cigarrillo de la mesita de noche- que pensaba disfrutar mucho

Kikyo se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía el tocador, tomó un cepillo y peinó su negro y sedoso cabello, mientras veía a su primo y amante a través del espejo.

-Que tienen esas tierras que son tan importantes para ti? Porque tierras en la costa hay un montón por todo Japón y sobre todo con gente dispuesta a vender, pero tu pareces obsesionado por ese lugar.

-Verás querida –echó una bocanada de humo- ese lugar tiene algo tan especial que cuando proyecto Sengoku se construya, y los verdaderos datos sobre la situación geológica y ambiental del lugar salgan a la luz los Taisho y los inversionistas saldrán tan mal parados que será un escándalo.

-Aún así, no entiendo que ganas, los Taisho no se harán pobres, además su empresa no quedaría afectada, ni su capital, el Sengoku sería un proyecto entre socios y …

-Kikyo shhh! –dijo saltando de la cama y ayudándola a subir el cierre de su vestido- no es mi interés dejarlos en la ruina, mis motivos son mas puros –dijo torciendo la boca despectivamente

-Entiendo menos

-Hace tiempo cuando estudiábamos en la universidad tu amado Inuyasha me dijo que lo que siempre nos diferenciaría sería la integridad moral y el honor que su familia y su apellido tenían, cosa de la cual yo carecía según él.

-Y por eso lo odias tanto? Sabes que tus negocios no son limpios, no se que te afecta tanto– dijo sin entender la gravedad de esas palabras

-No es odio, mas bien será una lección, cuando esto se destape su familia estará en boca de todos en medio de un escándalo, y lo que tanto orgullo le provoca quedará por los suelos

-Eres malo

-Tu también. Por eso me gustas.

* * *

Cuando llevaba meses en coma Inu no Taisho tomó la decisión de llevarse a Inuyasha a su casa, asesorado por su amigo el doctor Takeda lo sacaría del hospital en una ambulancia, ya se había entrevistado con varias enfermeras para que cuidaran a su hijo y contrató a dos de ellas. El cuarto estaba siendo acondicionado siguiendo las indicaciones de Akitoki, así que una vez que estuvo listo se llevó a cabo el traslado.

Kouga se había convertido en sus ojos cuando él no estaba en la empresa, tenía como encomienda vigilar los pasos de Onigumo. Todavía le costaba creer que ese tipo tuviera que ver con comercialmente con su familia, de una manera irresponsable su socio anterior le había cedido el 20% de participación en el proyecto Sengoku y ahora parecía meter sus tentáculos en todas las decisiones de con respecto a este.

Esa mañana estaba en su oficina discutiendo sobre un congreso mundial de empresarios en Salzburgo con Kouga, quien le advertía que era necesaria su asistencia a tan importante evento.

-Inu no, tendrás que ir a la cumbre de empresarios en Austria, esta vez tienes que ir

-Lo sé hijo, pero aún no me siento confiado de dejarle toda la responsabilidad a Sesshoumaru de cuidar a su hermano, es apenas un chico.

-Yo lo apoyaré, si quieres puedo quedarme en tu casa, además no va a pasar nada y mi padre va cada tercer día a verlo y a darle instrucciones a las enfermeras

-Está bien, iré

-Sabía que lo harías por eso te hice un portafolios con todos los temas que se trataran en la reunión

-No se que haría sin ti

-Considéralo un intento de redención con Inuyasha, todavía me siento mal por lo de Kikyo

-Fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, hubiera sido peor que se diera cuenta de la clase de mujer que era estando casado con ella

-Si, pero creo que no se recuperó – suspiró

-Sabes si salía con alguien últimamente?

-No, no me dijo nada, algunas veces se veía con alguna mujer pero dijo que era algo sin importancia

-Si, tal vez era alguna aventura pasajera

-Tal vez

* * *

Había hablado con Sesshoumaru sobre el viaje y Kouga ya se había instalado en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes lo que lo hacía sentirse mas tranquilo. A bordo del jet de la compañía voló hasta Salzburgo, Austria; llegó justo a tiempo para asistir a las reuniones, en ella coincidió con viejos amigos y conocidos, reconoció que la visita le estaba sentando bien, pues el respirar el aire de otro país y deleitarse con el hermoso paisaje le había ayudado a mejorar su estado de animo, sin embargo ese lugar lo ponía melancólico, pues había sido su destino vacacional en múltiples ocasiones cuando viajaba con su esposa.

Ya habían terminado el congreso y decidió disfrutar al menos por un día de la ciudad antes de regresar a Japón. Se vistió casual y tomó las llaves del auto, esa vez pasearía como una persona común y corriente, estacionó el vehículo y comenzó a caminar por el centro de la ciudad, meditabundo pues por esas mismas calles había paseado con su amada Kaede décadas atrás cuando todavía no nacía Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha era apenas un niño pequeño, estaba pensando sentado en una banca, cuando de repente vio a la chica que después de ese día no abandonaría sus pensamientos.

-Kaede-murmuró pues la muchacha era idéntica a su esposa muerta, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos. Era hermosa. Trató de ir hacía ella pero la muchacha quien caminaba a toda prisa se perdió entre la multitud.

Aun así hizo un esfuerzo, casi corrió hacía la dirección donde había visto ir a la chica pero no la encontró. Miraba hacía todos lados tratando de encontrarla pero parecía que había desaparecido en el aire. Decepcionado regresó al hotel después de permanecer en ese lugar varias horas. Ya en la habitación no podía sacar la imagen de la chica de su cabeza, era preciosa, como si Kaede hubiese vuelto a nacer.

A raíz de esto consideraba quedarse una semana mas pero el sentido común lo hizo volver a la realidad, tratar de hallar a esa muchacha era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, además tendría poco mas de 20 años, y el casi tenía 50, podría ser su hija o su nuera.

-Quien eres?

**……………………………………**

Kagome había ido con un grupo de compañeros y amigos de la universidad a protestar en contra de la cumbre mundial de empresarios, ya que estaban haciendo construcciones sin tomar en cuenta los estudios ambientales previos en zonas donde había ecosistemas que eran destruidos para levantar hoteles o edificios que perjudicaban el desarrollo y el equilibrio del lugar y la economía de sus pobladores. Habían sido aplacados varias veces por las fuerzas del orden aún cuando sus protestas eran mas bien peticiones pacificas; era el ultimo día y había aprovechado para dar un vistazo por la ciudad.

Había quedado embelezada ante la belleza de Salzburgo, era una ciudad antigua y enigmática, como salida de un cuento de hadas, la gente había sido muy amable. Al igual que en Alemania muchos hombres se le acercaban atraídos por su belleza exótica y por su inteligencia, pero Kagome no pensaba en el amor, únicamente deseaba terminar su carrera y trabajar para salir adelante. Estaba en la tienda de souvenirs con su mochila al hombro cuando vio su reloj, debía ir al lugar de reunión pactado para partir con su grupo, de lo contrario la dejarían en Austria y no tenía dinero para volver. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y vio el autobús rentado en el que habían venido a punto de irse, en cuanto los chicos la vieron le abrieron la puerta y partieron rumbo a Berlín.

Ya en el camión miró por la ventana para darle una ultima vista al bello lugar y llamó su atención un atractivo hombre que parecía buscar a alguien, de inmediato vino a su mente el recuerdo de Inuyasha, seguramente cuando aquel tuviera la edad de este hombre sería igual de atractivo. Corrió la cortina y durmió un poco.

* * *

_**2 años después**_

Hacía más de un año que había despertado. Durante algunas semanas tuvo algunas lagunas mentales y le costaba un poco mantenerse despierto, pero cuando al transcurso de los días la mejora iba en progreso lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue Kagome, de inmediato le pidió a Kouga que la buscara, lo que tomo a este por sorpresa ya que no tenía conocimiento de que hubiera estado saliendo seriamente con alguna mujer. Recordó como fue obligado prácticamente a contarle su historia y cuando terminó de hacerlo reconoció la mirada despectiva en los ojos de su amigo quien sin embargo accedió a buscar a la muchacha.

Kouga con la poca información que le había dado Inuyasha se dirigió al departamento que aquel le había indicado solo para encontrarse con que la mujer en cuestión hacía mas de dos años que no vivía allí.

Sintió un poco de tristeza por Inuyasha, sería un duro golpe para él saber que la muchacha había desaparecido y que después de semanas buscándola no había indicios de su paradero.

Después de días de inútil espera Inuyasha había decaído en su estado de ánimo, por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que Kouga volvería con ella. Pero cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral solo días después, se dio cuenta de que no sería así, Kouga le había dicho que sería difícil encontrarla entre los millones de chicas que llevaban ese nombre en Japón, puesto que era un nombre muy común y si no sabía de que lugar era oriunda eso lo hacía mucho mas difícil.

-Kouga aún no sabes nada de ella?

-No Inuyasha, parece que se la hubiera tragado la tierra

-Ella seguramente me odia.

-Con toda la razón, el encontrarse en la cama a la persona amada con otra no es una imagen que se pueda borrar fácilmente de la memoria, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Yo…

-Aún no me cabe en la cabeza como fue que te volviste a enredar con esa tipa

-Te dije que estaba lleno de odio, quería vengarme

-Entiendo la parte de la venganza, pero era necesario acostarte con ella durante tanto tiempo y decirle que la amabas?

-No, y créeme que no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, no cuando eso fue lo que me valió perderla a ella

-Porque si la querías tanto jamás nos la presentaste? Ni siquiera la mencionaste

-Porque primero deseaba tener la certeza de que ella era la mujer indicada, no quería que pasara lo de la vez anterior

-Inuyasha es hora de tu rehabilitación-dijo la hermosa pelirroja que en ese momento entraba a la habitación- y esta vez si haremos todos los ejercicios

-Ayame, no tengo ánimos- gimoteó – me siento mal, dejémoslo para mañana

-Ni hablar, Kouga –dijo al chico que continuaba en la habitación- dile a tu amigo que a este paso no estará recuperado nunca, sus músculos necesitan volver a funcionar correctamente, sus funciones motoras no están del todo bien, además entre mayor sea el ejercicio con mucha mas rapidez podrás volver a tu vida normal

-Obedece a la señorita, a menos que quieras permanecer años postrado en la cama o dependiendo de alguien más, para hacer algo que bien podrías hacer tu solo.

- Esta bien- suspiró

**………….Berlín…………**

Desde que se fue de Japón no dejó de pensar en él, aún sentía el dolor de su traición, su imagen revolcándose como un cerdo con aquella mujer la había herido infinitamente pero no más que el escucharlo decirle que la amaba.

Ahora después de más de 2 años todavía seguía sin olvidarlo, y sabía que no podría hacerlo jamás, pues cuando se fue no sabía que estaba embarazada, y meses después tuvo gemelos: Souta y Kohaku Higurashi. Dos hermosos y sanos bebés ambos de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos dorados como Inuyasha, si alguna vez hubiese intentado olvidarse de él no habría podido con esos dos niños siendo la viva imagen del padre. Pero él tenerlos también la había cambiado de manera positiva, ahora era mas mujer, se sentía mas centrada y segura de lo que quería y lo que no quería. y entre eso último estaba él. Su plan era permanecer en Alemania y cuando tuviera un poco más de solvencia económica enviaría por su madre Izayoi y su hermanita Rin.

Se sentía agradecida con la vida. Ese tiempo sola y en un país desconocido habría sido insoportable si no hubiese conocido a la pareja que le tendió la mano y le ayudaba con el cuidado de sus hijos. Los jóvenes esposos eran Sango y Miroku Houshi. Sus amigos eran un par de estudiantes japoneses que después de terminar su carrera se habían establecido en Alemania. Ahora ambos daban cátedra en la universidad y la chica se había convertido en su amiga y confidente.

-Entonces el padre de los gemelos no sabe que es padre de los gemelos?

-No, y nunca lo sabrá

-Kagome…

-No Sango, que se quede con esa, a mi no me importa, dejo de hacerlo hace mucho

-Entonces porque no sales con el profesor Kohl?, tú sabes que le encantas

-Precisamente porque es mi profesor

-Tienes razón, oye ayer llamó Rin al parecer tiene problemas con algo del seguro medico o algo así

-Que raro, en los mails que me manda mamá no me dice nada, la llamaré ¿cuidas a los niños?

-Tu sabes que si, amo a estos enanos, además me sirve de entrenamiento para cuando tenga los míos

* * *

Inu no estaba conversando con unos inversionistas para hacer realidad el proyecto que según Onigumo los haría aún más ricos, pero necesitaban gente que pusiera su capital para poder echarlo a andar. De alguna manera había logrado convencer a los campesinos de la localidad de Kagoshima a vender sus tierras excepto a una familia: los Higurashi. Sin embargo le había asegurado que les tenía una oferta magnánima que no rechazarían.

-Entonces señores, propongo que envíen a sus asesores financieros con los nuestros y alguna persona de su confianza para que vean el lugar donde se planea construir el campo de golf y el hotel cinco estrellas

-De acuerdo señor Taisho- dijo un hombre alto y de mirada gélida- todo esto lo pinta usted muy bien, pero de acuerdo a lo que nos ha dicho aún hay alguien en desacuerdo y eso no permitirá que se haga la construcción como se tiene planeada. ¿Cómo piensan resolver ese inconveniente?

-No se preocupen, estamos trabajando en ello- dijo pues Onigumo había sido quien le había dicho que él mismo lo resolvería- Bien me retiro, espero su llamada.

**……………………………….**

Inu no Taisho iba en la limousine rumbo al aeropuerto, debía regresar a Japón para la graduación de Sesshoumaru de la preparatoria, le había prometido estar presente y lo cumpliría.

-Boris ¿Qué sucede? –dijo al chofer que tenia 20 minutos en el mismo lugar pues el trafico no parecía avanzar

-Lo siento señor Taisho, pero parece que están cerradas algunas avenidas y eso ha hecho que continuemos en este embotellamiento

Inu no bufó contrariado, se aflojó la corbata y bajó la ventana, al menos quería respirar un poco de aire de la calle, había tomado suficiente cuando una mujer cruzo frente a su auto.

-Es ella –dijo sorprendido de ver a la misma chica que años atrás había robado su atención en Austria

Por un impulso bajó del vehículo y comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer que en ese momento había entrado a una tienda departamental desapareciendo de su vista. Volteó hacía todas partes tratando de encontrarla pero fue inútil, desistió de su búsqueda ante la imagen de decepción de su hijo si no cumplía lo que le había prometido. Dio la media vuelta y volvió a la limousine. Si la había vuelto a ver en un país distinto al anterior era una señal del destino que la volvería a encontrar.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Miko Fleur  
setsuna17  
Inujocelyn  
AllySan  
Peachilein  
Kagome-Chan 1985  
ryomahellsing  
Paaulaa  
Lolichan36  
dark priinCess

Gracias chicas por su apoyo y nos vemos pronto. Saludos y besos para todas.


	4. Una mala decisión

**Capitulo 4**

**Una mala decisión**

Después de despertar del coma continuó durante mucho tiempo en cama con secuelas del accidente, pero gracias a la rehabilitación y varias cirugías reconstructivas había logrado recuperarse por completo. Había buscado a Kagome por todos lados, o al menos por los que se le habían ocurrido y nadie ni en la universidad ni en donde había vivido antiguamente sabía donde estaba. Se sentía desesperado, la idea de que durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo en coma ella hubiera pensado que él estaba con Kikyo le revolvía el estomago.

Maldijo su estupidez por nunca haber indagado mas cosas sobre su vida, a lo mejor ella lo habría tomado como una absoluta falta de interés de su parte en su relación. Recordaba como durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos había evitado todo intento de ella por intimar aún mas, claro que Kagome tampoco insistió demasiado en contarle nada sobre su vida pero reconoció que en parte fue su actitud la que probablemente la había hecho ser tan reservada.

En ese momento se dirigía a la oficina del decano Myouga, si alguien podría darle algún dato sería él, casi llegaba a su destino cuando paró en seco al notar el moño negro sobre la puerta.

-Disculpe –dijo a una mujer que al parecer era secretaria- ¿Qué paso?

-El profesor Myouga tuvo un accidente y falleció hace dos días -dijo la mujer vestida de negro que se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo

-Necesito información sobre una alumna

-Lo siento señor pero no podemos dar información del alumnado a menos que sea pariente, ahora lo dejo, debemos arreglar el homenaje para el profesor

Inuyasha se quedó parado viendo su última esperanza desvanecerse en el aire. Deambulo por el campus esperando encontrársela en cualquier momento pero las chicas que se le acercaban no eran ella. Finalmente se subió a su coche y se dirigió a la empresa, debía ponerse al corriente de los negocios y tal vez sería hora de abandonar la idea de encontrarla, había pasado mucho tiempo y era probable que ella hubiera rehecho su vida y aunque le doliera quizás era momento de dejarla ir.

**…………………………………..Berlín, Alemania…………………**

Kagome estaba muy contenta apenas había terminado su carrera y ya tenía varias ofertas para colaborar con algunas empresas en el estudio y análisis del impacto ambiental y desarrollo sostenible de sus proyectos.

Además su vida familiar iba según lo deseado, sus hijos estaban cada vez más grandes y sanos y únicamente esperaba que su madre y su hermana los conocieran pronto.

Faltaba poco para que Souta y Kohaku cumplieran 3 años y planeaba junto con Sango y Miroku hacerles una fiesta, invitarían a algunos de sus amigos con hijos, no sería nada en grande, solamente un pastel y algunos refrigerios, simplemente para que los pequeños supieran que ese era su día especial, había hablado con su madre y le dijo que hubiera querido ir a ver a sus nietos pero tenía cosas que hacer además estaba un poco preocupada por su hermanita Rin. La chica padecía de sus riñones desde pequeña, parecía que había mejorado pero al parecer estaba empeorando, se disgustó con ella misma por no haber estado mas al pendiente de su familia allá en Kagoshima, según su madre pronto necesitaría la diálisis y eso la estaba asustando mucho, ya había pensado en donarle un riñón de los suyos pero según el estudio que se había hecho no era compatible, Kagome le dijo que se los haría también y de ser compatible estaba dispuesta a someterse a la cirugía para donárselo ella.

Después de que le entregaran sus documentos iría a Japón, planeaba proponerle a su madre que la dejara llevarse a Rin a ese país, creía que con los excelentes médicos alemanes encontraría un tratamiento para sanar a su hermana sin tener que llegar a una cirugía. Pero también la preocupaba su madre, en los últimos días estaba escuchándola rara, sabía que no era solamente por lo de Rin debía ser algo mas, estaba comenzando a sospechar que tenía algo que ver situación económica.

* * *

-Estas lista? –dijo Inuyasha a la mujer que salía de la habitación ataviada con un elegante vestido negro strapless y el cabello lacio adornado con algunos pasadores de cristal austriaco

-Si mi amor, vamonos –contestó la mujer tomando su brazo

En ese momento se dirigían a una cena baile de beneficencia, el tener como pareja a una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente le había servido mucho en ese tipo de compromisos sociales, además Inu no estaba muy contento con su elección, pues esta vez no era una desconocida, sino una muchacha profesionista y que además tenía buenos sentimientos.

Hacía algunos meses que Inuyasha había comenzado a salir con Ayame, la muchacha era una gran mujer, divertida, bonita y le gustaba mucho su compañía. Durante la terapia había notado las miraditas que le daba a Kouga, pero su amigo no parecía interesado en ella y él aprovecho para invitarla a salir. Ahora se sentía acoplado a la mujer y estaba realmente feliz, tanto que ya le había pedido matrimonio. Hacía tiempo perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a Kagome y no creía encontrar a alguien mejor que Ayame para ser su esposa.

La fiesta estaba muy animada y pudo distinguir la silueta de Onigumo y a su lado su esposa Kagura. Hacía un año que se había casado con aquella mujer. Nunca había entendido como una persona tan sensible como lo era Kagura se podía haber aceptado unirse a alguien con Onigumo.

-Hola Inuyasha –dijo la señora Vale acercándose a la pareja- hola Ayame

-Hola Kagura, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Ayame notando las ojeras en el rostro de la mujer- te ves un poco desmejorada

-Si me he sentido un poco cansada

-Onigumo –dijo secamente Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, veo que te casas –dijo burlonamente notando el diamante en el dedo de su acompañante- espero que esta vez te vaya mejor que en la anterior

-Eso juralo- tomó el brazo de su prometida y la acarició- esta vez mi prometida es una mujer que proviene de una familia con gran calidad moral

-Si piensas que me ofendes te equivocas –dijo tomando una copa de la charola de un mesero que se acercó a ellos- yo no soy responsable del comportamiento de mis familiares, solo del mío

-Por eso lo digo

-Felicidades –intervino Kagura - Y cuando es la feliz unión?

-En unos días- respondió la pelirroja feliz- Inuyasha – dijo Ayame a su prometido para evitar una confrontación- vamos a saludar al gobernador

-Claro cariño, con permiso Kagura

**…………………………..**

-Te divertiste? –dijo mientras acompañaba a Ayame a su departamento

-Contigo siempre

-Bueno, te dejo descansar. Mañana tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y debo estar temprano en la oficina

-Quédate

-No puedo –dijo mientras la chica lo besaba- en serio

-Por favor –dijo con ojos suplicantes- te prometo que no te voy a desvelar…mucho

-Esta bien, pero tendrás que despertarme temprano.

**…….………………………Berlín, Alemania………………………..**

-Que tienes Kagome?- preguntó Sango cuando la vio entrar furiosa al apartamento

-Esos malditos!

-Que pasa? ¿Porque gritas? –preguntó Miroku saliendo de su recamara

-Esos malditos del proyecto Sengoku compraron sus tierras a varios ejidatarios en Kagoshima y ahora tienen cercadas las tierras de mi familia –los chicos la miraban sin comprender- y están presionando a mi madre para vender

-Como lo sabes?

-Por estos documentos –dijo mostrándoles los papeles que tenía en las manos- me llegaron esta mañana

-Y quien los mandó?

-Acaso importa? –dijo enojada- esto que dice aquí es cierto, llamé a Kagoshima y mi madre no pudo negármelo

-Y eso cuando paso? ¿Cómo?

-Algún político corrupto, no sé. Lo hicieron ventajosamente, mi madre dice que todavía hace dos mes los vecinos vivían en sus casas y cultivaban sus tierras y de repente hace un mes se fueron

-La están amenazando?

-No hace falta, sin el agua que tomaba de los pozos de los vecinos no puede sacar la cosecha, y los animales morirán, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

-Que piensas hacer?

-Iré a Japón hablaré con las autoridades y contrataré a un abogado para demandarlos

-Pero el proyecto Sengoku es enorme, hay mucha gente poderosa involucrada en el

-Y eso que? No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, además Miroku, Kagoshima posee un ecosistema que tiene infinidad de especies en peligro de extinción y seguramente los desechos de la obra irán directamente al mar, lo que afectará de manera irreversible las especies de peces que viven en esa zona

-Y aún así le dieron luz verde a un proyecto de esa magnitud?- pregunto Sango sorprendida

-Si, esto esta muy mal- declaro Kagome con preocupación- por eso salgo de inmediato para allá, mi madre esta sola y mi hermanita enferma, yo tendré que pelear esto

-Pues buena suerte, y cuando piensas viajar? –preguntó el chico

-Pues será dentro de dos semanas, los niños….

-Nosotros podemos cuidarlos –dijo Sango presurosa, pues la idea de que se los llevara no le parecía adecuada- así podrás moverte con toda seguridad sin estar al pendiente de ellos

-No sé Sango- dijo dudosa pues no le gustaba la idea de separarse de sus pequeños

-Piénsalo, de todas maneras no puedes ir de aquí para allá luchando contra la injusticia cargando con dos bebés

-Tienes razón, pero tal vez este meses fuera y no quiero abusar de su confianza

-No te preocupes- dijo Miroku abrazándola- tomate todo el tiempo que necesites ya sabes que a nosotros nos encanta estar con ellos, además ya que no podemos ir a ayudarte pues al menos haríamos algo por ti.

-Gracias

* * *

La recepción había sido perfectamente bien realizada, se había llevado a cabo en el jardín de la enorme casa de los Taisho. Ayame se había puesto un sencillo pero bello vestido blanco y él se sentía tranquilo y feliz. Los invitados eran toda gente importante proveniente de todo Japón, algunos familiares de Ayame y por su puesto Inu no, Sesshoumaru, Kouga y sus padres el doctor Akitoki así como la señora Tsubaki Takeda.

-Felicitaciones –dijo Kouga acercándose a la pareja que saludaba a los invitados a la recepción- te has llevado a una gran mujer

-Lo sé, y ¿no viniste acompañado?

-No, hace tiempo que no salgo con nadie y preferí venir solo a traer alguna desconocida, ya sabes que esto de las bodas es contagioso y prefiero mantenerme ajeno a todo esto

-Ya encontrarás a la mujer que te haga querer abandonar tu soltería

-Pues si se tarda en llegar mejor para mi, mira allá viene tu padre, seguramente querrá darte algún consejo antes de que te vayas de viaje de bodas.

Inu no se acercaba a su hijo con paso lento, le alegraba mucho que al fin hubiera sentando cabeza, y su elección le complacía mucho. Ayame sería una gran esposa y una excelente madre.

-Felicidades Ayame –dijo abrazando a su nuera- y a ti hijo –procedió a hacer lo mismo con Inuyasha

-Gracias señor Inu no

-Dime papá

-Es que es raro –dijo Ayame sonrojada

-Hazlo, mi padre siempre consigue lo que quiere –dijo su esposo

-Esta bien, papá

-Eso suena mejor, ahora hijo me gustaría hablarte por un momento

-enseguida vuelvo cariño

Estaban un poco separados de los invitados, e Inu no invitó a sentarse a su hijo en una de las bancas del jardín.

-Bueno papá que es lo que deseas decirme?

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo, al fin has sentado cabeza con una excelente muchacha y la empresa marcha de maravilla

-Si, bueno pero aún tenemos ese asunto del Sengoku, y yo no estoy muy convencido de ello todavía, además Onigumo lo ha manejado todo muy misteriosamente y hemos dejado que haga todo por su cuenta, deberíamos indagar más sobre ello ¿no te parece?

-No creo que sea un negocio riesgoso, ya me enseño los resultados de los estudios ambientales y geológicos y todo parece estar bien, además los dueños de las tierras ya las han vendido, y los permisos de las autoridades del gobierno de la región se los han dado sin ningún problema

-Y no se te hace que fuiste demasiado crédulo al darle ese voto de confianza? El que haya puesto parte de su capital en el proyecto no significa necesariamente que lo vaya a hacer bien

-Hijo despreocupate, tu vete estos dos meses con tu mujer y despéjate de todos los asuntos de trabajo.

-Te tomaré la palabra, cuando regrese hablaremos acerca de esto.

-Inuyasha –dijo Sesshoumaru acercándose a su familia- a que hora te irás?

-Me acabo de casar y ya piensas sacarme de mi casa?

-No, solo quiero saber para ayudarte con el equipaje

-No te preocupes niño, no llevaremos nada, compraremos todo nuevo en el caribe

-Me traerás algún regalo?

-jajaja! Hermanito nunca vas a cambiar –dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo- claro que si

-Creo que deberíamos unirnos a la fiesta ya hemos estado mucho tiempo acá y los invitados deben querer felicitar a los novios –dijo Inu no a Inuyasha, además ya casi es hora de que se vayan

* * *

-Llevas todo?- preguntó Sango a Kagome viéndola empacar una valija

-Si, he juntado algunos documentos y llevo algunos nombres de personas que podrán ayudarme

-Kagome, en ese proyecto están involucrados los Taisho ¿no?

-Si

-Los Taisho a los que pertenece el padre de los gemelos

-Exactamente- Sango caminó hacía su pc y se la mostró – sabías que se casó hace una semana?

-Si, buscando información acerca de Sengoku vi la noticia por casualidad –dijo sin poder evitar un malestar en el estomago

-Y no sentiste nada?

-Sango si lo que quieres saber es si me importa, pues no, no me importa.

-Y que harás cuando lo tengas frente a ti

-Si continúa empeñado en apoderarse de mis tierras. Lo haré pedazos.

* * *

Kagome estaba ya en Japón. El aeropuerto estaba congestionado, al parecer centenares de personas llegaban a la ciudad de Tokio con el fin de protestar contra la cumbre empresarial de industriales y hoteleros del país. Se sintió un poco fuera de balance, hacía tanto que no pisaba tierra japonesa que escuchar su idioma por doquier la hizo sentirse rara.

Salió del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi, iría a Kagoshima en tren, y apenas tenía tiempo para comprar el boleto para la última salida a su ciudad, llegaría ya entrada la noche y seguramente su madre la estaría esperando despierta, por eso le había marcado para que no se preocupara se quedaría en un hotelito cerca de la estación e iría muy temprano en la mañana a verla.

Mientras el taxi la llevaba a la estación del tren un mundo de recuerdos inundaba su cabeza. Inuyasha era uno de ellos, el señor Taisho, recién casado y seguramente muy feliz en su luna de miel con su nueva esposa con quien formaría una familia y tendría hijos. Kagome se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso, no tenía caso torturarse con algo del pasado, solamente quería pensar en que todo saldría bien.

En el tren se dedicó a observar por la ventana, podía ver a lo lejos el verde paisaje y se relajó un poco. Comenzó a pensar en su niñez y en lo feliz que había sido en Kagoshima, la tierra donde habían nacido sus padres y en donde su papá estaba enterrado, para su madre había sido muy duro sacar a sus dos hijas pequeñas adelante, Izayoi amaba su terruño y le resultaba doloroso aceptar que por la ambición de gente sin escrúpulos fuera despojada de lo que amaba.

Cuando se bajo del tren se dirigió a registrarse al hotel de paso. Cuando entro a la habitación de inmediato se durmió, el día siguiente sería un día bastante agitado y lleno de muchas emociones, solo le pedía a dios poder terminar con todo eso rápido para regresar con sus bebés.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por acompañarme y dejar sus reviews**

**Besos y hasta pronto.**


	5. Cuando Inu no Taisho conoció a Kagome

**Capitulo 5**

**Cuando Inu no Taisho conoció a Kagome **

Kagome había desocupado muy temprano en la mañana la habitación del hotel e iba a la casa de su madre, mientras realizaba el recorrido hacía ese lugar dentro del taxi pudo observar las tierras de los alrededores, y el espectáculo que presenciaba era inadmisible. El verde intenso que se divisaba antaño a todo alrededor ahora eran montones de tierra y materiales de construcción polvorientos. Una parte de las pequeñas laderas plagadas de árboles frondosos así como los huertos frutales y los campos de siembra habían desaparecido.

Le pidió al taxista que la dejara a unos cuantos kilómetros de su destino pues deseaba ver el inminente estado de destrucción del lugar. Era horrible lo que sus ojos veían, el río estaba completamente arruinado, por la gran cantidad de material de desecho el agua estaba extremadamente sucia y contaminada, trató de buscar a los responsables pero misteriosamente ningún trabajador aparecía por el lugar. Gruesas lagrimas de irá e impotencia brotaron de sus ojos. Apresuró el paso hasta casi correr hacía su casa.

Mientras mas se adentraba en sus propias tierras se sorprendió al notar que gran parte de todo lo que conocía ya no estaba. Corrió hasta el lugar donde se suponía estaba su casa y la encontró en ruinas, sacó su celular y marcó a su madre. Izayoi le dio la dirección de la clínica donde estaba internada su hermana e inmediatamente salió hacía el lugar.

**………………………………….**

En cuanto entro a aquel sitió divisó la silueta solitaria de su madre en la sala de espera.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo esta Rin? –corrió hacía ella casi gritando

-Ya mas estable, pero va a necesitar hacerse estudios antes del transplante

-Encontraron a un donante? –Preguntó algo aliviada -¿Cuándo?

-Si hija, hace poco –dijo sin agregar nada mas

-Que pasó con nuestra casa? Aquello esta hecho un desastre.

-Vendí hija –dijo su madre sollozando- necesitaba el dinero para la hospitalización

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes? Si hubiese ido directamente a casa anoche que….

Kagome paró de hablar, no era el lugar ni el momento de recriminaciones. Kagome abrazó a su madre quien le correspondió el gesto. Durante un rato permanecieron de esa manera. Izayoi seguía en silencio, no respondió a nada de lo que su hija argumentaba pues tenía razón pero la verdad era que no había querido involucrarla, sobre todo cuando ella misma no había hecho las cosas del todo bien.

-Enséñame los documentos

-Toma –dijo mostrándole los papeles, los llevaba en su bolso, pues conociendo a su hija sabía que querría estar al tanto de todo

-Pero mamá esto que……. ¿Porque les vendiste?

-Necesitabamos el dinero, por eso

Kagome apretó el puño, esos malditos se habían aprovechado de la necesidad de su madre para quitarles su única posesión, pero eso no se iba a quedar así. En cuanto su hermana estuviera mejor iría a Tokio y se pondría en contacto con uno de sus profesores que era un gran abogado en derecho penal, no iba a dejarlos irse limpios y además contactaría a la asociación del medio ambiente y les daría los datos sobre los predios en construcción. Protestaría y se haría escuchar, si algo le habían dejado su participación en manifestaciones universitarias era el valor y la necesidad de hacerse valer.

Cuando paso a ver a Rin le dolió el corazón. Su hermana se veía tan frágil en la cama, le dolía que no pudiera ser como cualquier adolescente de su edad, se suponía que en ese momento debería esta yendo a la universidad y sin embargo estaba postrada en una cama de hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Con dulzura le despejo el cabello de la frente y la beso. Rin despertó al sentir la caricia y sonrió al abrir los ojos.

-Kagome –dijo la chica con suavidad- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Anoche

-Entonces ya sabes lo que pasó con nuestra casa verdad –dijo la chica triste- ¿A dónde iremos ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir?

-Tu no te preocupes por eso Rin, tu solo ocúpate de mejorar ¿quieres?

-Kagome, no quiero que sufran si muero, prométeme que te llevarás a mamá de aquí

-Rin no hables así, tu no vas a morir, además dice mamá que ya hay un donador

-Si, pero a veces el cuerpo rechaza los implantes y se complican las cosas y yo no quiero arrastrarlas en mas dolor

-No pienses tan negativamente Rin, no hables sobre la muerte no me gusta escucharte decir eso, tu no morirás!

-Todos moriremos algún día Kagome –dijo la chica acomodándose con dificultad en la cama- esa es una ley de la vida

-Si, pero a ti te queda tanto por ver y vivir.

-Aun me cuesta creer que hayamos perdido todo. Kagome no te enfades con mamá

-Por supuesto que no. Solo son cosas materiales. Descansa Rin –dijo al notar que la chica luchaba por mantenerse despierta- duérmete hermanita.

Cuando dejó la habitación de su hermana Kagome tomó una decisión. Iba a luchar por su familia y por sus tierras, esta vez no se dejaría pisotear por nadie, y mucho menos por los Taisho.

* * *

Un par de días después Rin había sido dada de alta, y con un nuevo tratamiento . Se dirigieron de inmediato a un hotel mientras Kagome trataba de encontrar a las autoridades que habían autorizado la construcción pero sin éxito. No queriendo perder mas tiempo ese mismo día salieron hacía Tokio aunque no quería mover mucho a Rin era necesario además en aquella ciudad estaban los mejores cirujanos.

Izayoi veía a su hija con preocupación, pues la chica solo sabía parte de la historia sobre como y en que circunstancias había sido obligada a vender. Esperaba que dejara ese asunto por la paz, al menos hasta que pasara la operación de Rin. Por el bien de todas.

* * *

Kagome recordó como su madre le había suplicado dejar todo como estaba, incluso la había visto tan desesperada y angustiada que había estado tentada a hacerle caso, pero no podía, así que decidió hacer todo secretamente, entre menos supieran su madre y su hermana todo estaría bien.

Caminó con paso seguro en las instalaciones de la universidad, recordó con un poco de nostalgia su estadía en el lugar, pero desechó cualquier pensamiento que pudiera distraerla de su objetivo, se dirigió a la oficina del profesor Houjou un gran abogado y catedrático de la universidad. En cuanto la vio entrar el señor Sayaza se levantó del asiento para recibirla pues esa chica siempre había sido una buena alumna y por demás inteligente. De inmediato Kagome lo puso al tanto de su problema y el catedrático le dio su punto de vista a lo que parecía una lucha del tipo David contra Goliat.

-Entiendes Kagome que esta lucha que quieres emprender en contra del proyecto Sengoku implica enfrentarte a gente muy poderosa?

-Lo sé profesor Sayaza, pero es algo por lo que estoy dispuesta a luchar

-Esta bien, pero también implicaría una fuerte suma de dinero para gastos de todo tipo–observó la preocupación de la chica- yo por supuesto que no te cobraré aunque debes estar consciente de que necesitaremos movernos y eso implica dinero

-Lo conseguiré –dijo decidida- Que sería lo primero que haríamos profesor Sayaza?

-Contratar un experto en materia ambiental, revisar los estudios geológicos de los terrenos concienzudamente y los documentos donde se hace hincapié en la conservación de esa franja de zona verde como reserva ecológica, contactar gente que este en proyectos pro ambientales y sobre todo pedir una audiencia con el encargado de las concesiones, pues ellos fueron los que le dieron luz verde al proyecto.

Kagome guardó silencio, eso llevaría mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero, de los cuales solo la primera y la última cosa carecían, además sería un tiempo muy largo lejos de los gemelos. Solo esperaba que todo terminara bien. Se despidió del profesor y se dirigió al hotel donde su madre y su hermana se habían quedado hospedadas.

* * *

A poco tiempo de comenzados los trabajos de la obra, habían comenzado a circular rumores y acusaciones hacía el proyecto de los cuales eran socios los Taisho. Esto había puesto inquieto a Inu no, quien ya había pedido a Kouga que investigara de manera silenciosa y discreta sobre todo los pormenores de este, la legalidad de los documentos, el porque había gente descontenta y sobre todo el avance de la construcción.

Kouga había encontrado algunas irregularidades sobre todo en las cantidades que se suponía se habían pagado a los dueños y cuando se entrevistó con algunos de ellos se dio cuenta de que la cantidad que habían recibido era una décima parte del valor de sus tierras, pero antes de dar cualquier informe había querido investigar mas llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando se enteró, que muchos habían sido amenazados para vender y eso lo puso intranquilo.

De inmediato se puso en contacto con su jefe y en las reuniones privadas que tenía con Inu no le expuso los detalles descubiertos.

-Entonces, ¡los obligó a vender!

-Eso me temo, varios de los campesinos me pidieron que no dijera nada, pues temen que los Taisho cumplan con sus amenazas

-¿Los Taisho?

-Si, al parecer los hombres que se presentaron ante ellos decían que eran enviados por los Taisho, además todos los documentos de compra tienen únicamente tu firma y la de los socios, y de un socio anónimo, quien por cierto se ha comenzado a deslindar de toda responsabilidad

-Ese miserable!

-Eso no es lo peor, según me dijo un amigo del ayuntamiento de Kagoshima, una de las familias descontentas esta levantando y organizando una demanda colectiva contra proyecto Sengoku y contra el gobierno local de manera muy organizada y seria

-Pero porque?, esto aún tiene solución, podemos darles el dinero justo a todos para enmendar este problema

-Inu no, Onigumo supo hacer bien su trabajo, contrato a algún delincuente o profesionista sin ética e hizo un informe falso, si la construcción excede cierta cantidad de peso se vendrá abajo como un castillo de naipes

-Pero –dijo preocupado- ¿Qué vamos a decirle a los socios? Ya hemos invertido una gran cantidad de dinero en este proyecto

-Lo único que se es que este problema es serio, sobre todo porque – Kouga se sirvió un trago- se pagaron sobornos o sea que hay gente del gobierno involucrada en esto.

Kouga caminó hasta la chimenea del despacho de Inu no, agarró un atizador y removió los maderos.

-Inu no, si esto avanza no solo el proyecto será blanco de ambientalistas si no de otros grupos

-Otros grupos?

-Si recuerdas la vez anterior cuando compramos unos predios sin saber que eran zonas de estudios de antropología, y que casi nos linchan

-Pero reparamos ese error

-Si, pero sería mucha coincidencia que dos veces los mismos empresarios se tropezaran con la misma piedra- caminó hasta el sofá y se acomodó mientras le tendía un fajo de papeles a Inu no- Existe un proyecto para proteger esa zona que estaba contemplada como área ecológica. Los mismos ejidatarios anteriormente habían pedido un permiso para hacer ecoturismo y les fue negado el permiso aduciendo que podrían dañar el ecosistema y de pronto una gran empresa obtiene todas las concesiones y no únicamente para explotar la zona sino para tirar todo abajo y construir un resort, eso no pinta nada bien.

-Tenemos que solucionarlo de manera satisfactoria para todos

-Primero deberíamos tener una entrevista con la persona que esta orquestando todo esto, y déjame decirte que según me han dicho esta furiosa

-Con toda razón, fueron despojados y robados

-Inu no, tu sabes que este tipo de demandas no trascienden gran cosa, así que no te preocupes –el hombre lo miró con seriedad- aunque supongo que quieres arreglar eso debo aconsejarte que seas firme, y no te dejes manipular

-Tú sabes que el dinero no es tan importante para mí como la reputación de mi familia, y por eso quiero que todo esto quede arreglado satisfactoriamente para todas las partes

-Perfecto entonces pediré una cita con el señor Houjou Sayaza–tomó el teléfono, pero antes preguntó- ¿Qué pasara con Onigumo?

-El y yo tenemos una platica pendiente –contestó con frialdad- me debe una gran explicación

-Inu no ¿puedo preguntarte porque dejaste en sus manos este proyecto tan importante? ¿Cómo fue que se te escapó de las manos?

Inu no no contestó, por más estúpido que pareciera no podía decirle los motivos que lo habían hecho depositar su confianza en aquel hombre. En el fondo suponía que tenía que ver con su mejor amigo, su secreto mejor guardado y que deseaba permaneciera así.

* * *

En la mañana muy temprano sonó el teléfono, una Kagome apenas despierta descolgó y escuchó la voz de Houjou al otro lado del teléfono, le informaba que el día anterior el señor Taisho se había comunicado con él pidiéndole una entrevista y que había aceptado una invitación a comer, quería una entrevista con ella, quería platicar sobre ese asunto de la demanda. La chica despertó de inmediato y sonrió con cinismo, así que después de todo el empresario despiadado buscaba la manera de salir bien parado de ese asunto, estuvo tentada a negarse pero aceptó.

La cita sería al medio día, pensaba pedirle a alguien que la acompañara pero pensándolo mejor únicamente preparo su grabadora, en caso de que algo le pareciera interesante pensaba grabarlo para la posteridad. Se ducho y escogió su ropa. Usaría un traje sastre rojo sangre, le gustaba el corte y la forma en que lucía su silueta, se recogió el cabello en una elegante trenza y se puso un poco de labial rojo y rimel en las pestañas, le gustaba como ese color resaltaba el azul de sus ojos y la combinación de sus labios carnosos y rojos en su piel blanca como leche la hacían lucir endemoniadamente atractiva, se puso unas sandalias de tacón mediano color dorado y tomo su bolso.

**……………………………………….**

El restaurante era muy elegante, era uno de sus favoritos, la comida y el ambiente que poseía de primera, esperaba que la persona con la que tendría la cita se sintiera relajada y pudieran tener un entendimiento para llegar a un acuerdo si no de manera amistosa al menos civilizadamente. Pidió al mesero la mejor botella de chardonney y pidió tres copas, sonrió cuando sintió a Kouga sentarse a su lado.

El muchacho esperaba encontrar a Inu no acompañado, pero no fue así, tomaban la segunda copa de vino cuando vieron a la mujer más hermosa que habían visto en su vida frente a ellos. En cuanto Kagome llegó el mairtre la llevó con las personas que ya la esperaban hacía rato, caminó hacia los hombres que parecían platicar de manera muy amena y se paró justo frente a ellos. Sin esperar a cruzar una palabra jaló la silla y se sentó.

Inu no se quedó sorprendido era la misma muchacha que tanto le había recordado a su esposa, y estaba frente a él. Era muy joven y hermosa, y si, era casi idéntica a Kaede, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándola hasta que el carraspeo de Kouga lo sacó de su éxtasis y la expresión fría de Kagome lo sacó de su ensoñación. Por su parte Kouga se había quedado con la boca abierta, esa mujer era preciosa pero parecía bastante enojada e incomoda, seguramente estaba molesta por la expresión que pudo notar en sus ojos.

-Mucho gusto señorita permítame presentarme yo soy…..

-Kouga Takeda, colaborador del señor Inu no Taisho- dijo interrumpiéndolo impaciente, pues no estaba de humor para presentaciones - yo soy Kagome Higurashi, una de las afectadas por su..como llamarlo ecosidio llamado Sengoku

Inu no respiró pesadamente, esa chiquilla era beligerante y muy directa, no sería fácil convencerla de que no sabían lo que estaban haciendo, ni el mismo lo creería, que un empresario con tanta experiencia pecara de inocente, por no decir de otra cosa.

-Y bien, de que quiere que hablemos Señor Taisho?

-Llámame Inu no, Kagome

-Señor Taisho –dijo remarcando las palabras- ¿no sería apropiado tutearlo cuando pretendo llevarlo a juicio para que me devuelva lo que nos robó?

Inu no respiró con calma, no era un hombre que se molestara con facilidad, pero el que lo llamaran ladrón era algo que no toleraba. Observó a la muchacha, a simple vista parecía una mujer adulta y sofisticada, educada y de mundo pero en cuanto abrió la boca no demostró ser más que una mocosa majadera.

-Mira Kagome- dijo Inu no con frialdad ante las groseras palabras de aquella mujer- en primer lugar no te permito que me digas ratero, porque no lo soy, y en segunda deberías mejorar tu diplomacia que deja mucho que desear, eso sin hablar de tu falta de educación..

-Mire Señor yo no vine aquí a hacer amigos, vine a escuchar lo que tenía que decir para ver si podíamos negociar, pero por lo visto solamente quería hacerme perder mi tiempo –dijo levantando la voz y sonrojándose de furia a la vez

-Siéntate –dijo serio Inu no lanzándole la mirada con la que controlaba a sus propios hijos cuando estos se salían de control- estas haciendo el ridículo

-¿Cómo se atreve a decirme ridícula? –Chillo como una niña caprichosa -¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Mi padre?

Inu no sonrió por primera vez, esa chica era deliciosa, si no fuera porque en ese momento no era adecuado ser galante con ella - pues lo tomaría a mal- le hubiera dicho lo bella que era. Sus mejillas infladas la hacían verse aún más bonita, se tranquilizó un poco y recordó el motivo de esa cita, de inmediato recobró la compostura y le habló con tono neutro.

-Por favor Señorita siéntese –dijo poniéndose de pie galantemente e invitándola a sentarse junto con él- le prometo que iré al grano

-Esta bien – dijo Kagome tratando de serenarse- pero únicamente me quedaré porque tengo hambre.

-Claro –dijo Inu no disimulando una sonrisa- le parece si primero comemos y después durante la sobremesa hablamos de negocios?

-Desde luego Señor Taisho.

Kouga no había abierto la boca para nada, solo veía a aquellos dos. Se preguntaba si era su imaginación o había cierta tensión sexual flotando en el aire, casi podía ver las chispas saltando entre ellos. De repente una idea llegó a su mente y se quedó helado.

"_¡Esta chica se llama Kagome Higurashi! ¿Será la misma mujer que tanto buscaba Inuyasha?"_

El chico la miraba examinándola sin disimulo, Kagome sentía como comenzaba a incomodarla y sin poder evitarlo lo encaró de frente.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo señor Takeda?

-No, no era solo que me…. Olvídelo

-En ese caso le agradecería mucho que dejara de verme como a una rata de laboratorio- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida- es bastante incomodo

-Lo siento, perdóneme

La comida estaba deliciosa, la chica deliberadamente había escogido los platillos mas caros, pues pensaba que se lo merecían por hacerla pasar tan mal rato.

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta señorita Higurashi –dijo Kouga atreviéndose al fin- claro si no le molesta

-Adelante

-¿Usted estudió en la universidad de Tokio?

-Si, un tiempo – respondió con desconfianza pero sin mostrarla- ¿Por qué?

-No, por simple curiosidad –era ella, era la chica de Inuyasha

-Kagome –dijo Inu no – desea algún postre?

-Por supuesto si no no sería una comida completa –dijo con voz infantil- quiero una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, y helado de chocolate y vainilla – ordenó al mesero que llevaba un carrito

-En seguida le traemos el helado señorita

La chica comía con singular alegría e Inu no no dejaba de observarla, parecía una niña en una juguetería, era una golosa, y eso le gustaba pues desconfiaba de las mujeres que no comían. Finalmente satisfecha, comenzaron a hablar de negocios. Inu no le explicó todo sobre su proyecto las causa y las razones por las cuales se había salido de control ganándose una sonrisa y una mirada incrédula de la muchacha.

-Entonces quiere decirme que usted, un empresario con una experiencia de décadas en negocios, con cientos de proyectos en su haber, descuido el proyecto mas ambicioso de su vida y lo dejó en manos del degenerado mas celebre del Japón? Y que nadie, de todas las personas que trabajan para usted se dio cuenta de algo?¿en serio?

-Mira se que parece inverosímil

-Mucho

-Y no es excusa, pero mi hijo hace algunos años sufrió un grave accidente y estuvo en coma mas de un año, y eso me hizo deslindar algunas obligaciones, ahora se que fue un gran error pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por repararlo.

Kagome tenía un nudo en la garganta. Así que Inuyasha había estado muy grave. Bueno no era asunto suyo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le había visto la cara de idiota y que ahora era un hombre casado.

-Y que es lo que desea hacer?- pregunto al hombre, que ahora que estaba mas calmada y que lo veía mejor, le parecía haberlo visto en otro lugar- regresará el tiempo atrás? Porque esa sería la única manera en que Kagoshima volvería a ser la misma

-No, pero con su ayuda y con el mejor equipo de ambientalistas y profesionistas calificados podríamos darle otro giro a este proyecto

-Como?

-Pues podríamos hacer un proyecto de ecoturismo, ese tipo de lugares están en boga, y sería un gran negocio

-Y así usted no perdería su inversión no?

-Exactamente, además le remuneraríamos lo justo a todos los dueños de esos predios y les ofreceríamos trabajo para reactivar la economía de sus hogares

La chica se quedó pensando un momento, si lo que ese tipo le decía era cierto sería maravilloso. Pero una cosa era que le hiciera miles de promesas y otra que las cumpliera, podría negarse pero sería egoísta y debía pensar en toda la gente afectada y en su propia familia, además ya tenía varias semanas en Japón y se había estado topando con pared, en todas partes la corrupción hacía de las suyas, y se comenzaba a desesperar.

-No le molestara que le pida todo esto por escrito ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, mi asesor hará los documentos necesarios, con testigos si así lo desea.

-Y como se que cumplirá con todo esto que me esta diciendo?

-A eso voy, ven a trabajar conmigo, te propongo que tú vigiles que todo salga bien

-En serio? Ni siquiera sabe si tengo alguna profesión o si soy una analfabeta

-Pero no lo eres o si? ¿Qué estudiaste?

-Ingeniería ambiental, pero me acabo de graduar

-Perfecto!, me gusta contratar gente joven

-No tengo experiencia laboral aún

-Eso no es problema, lo importante es que aún mantienes todo tu idealismo –sonrió mirándola- y eso es algo que me gusta, cuando las personas llevan tiempo haciendo un trabajo todo se vuelve rutinario y un poco de nuevas ideas hacen todo mas interesante. Píensalo

-Lo pensaré. Pero cuando parara…

-Ya lo hice, yo mismo visite el lugar hace tres días y creo que aún todo tiene solución

-Bien, creo que esto es todo.

-Puedo acompañarla a su casa?

-No gracias tomaré un taxi

-Déjeme al menos que mi chofer la lleve

-Esta bien- dijo caminando a su lado- pero usted en que se irá?

-Con Kouga

En cuanto la chica se subió al auto Kouga se acercó a Inu no, quien permanecía observando el auto en el que la muchacha se alejaba.

-Te impresionó bastante ¿eh?

-Es una muchacha muy bella

-Y bastante aguerrida, te puso como lazo de cochino

-Si, pero me gustan las mujeres con carácter

-Te gusta esa muchacha? –preguntó con poca sorpresa pues era obvio que lo había fascinado

-Si, a ti no te pareció atractiva?

-Por supuesto –contestó sorprendido- Pero tu, el señor Taisho, que nunca ve a ninguna mujer

-No había encontrado a la indicada- le palmeó la espalda- vamonos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

**...................................**

Kagome iba en el auto y aun pensaba en lo que el señor Taisho había dicho sobre su hijo, comenzó a pensar que tal vez esa fue la razón por la que él no la buscó. Suspiró. No importaban ya los motivos, el hecho era que él no era libre y ella no estaba deseosa de volver con él. Miró el lujoso automóvil, el señor Taisho había sido muy gentil en prestárselo para irse a su hotel - sonrió- era un hombre muy atractivo, y varonil, y tuvo que reconocer que la perturbó la forma en que la miró cuando la vió pues un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, Kagome se preguntó si ese era el efecto que causaban todos los Taisho en las mujeres.

* * *

Inuyasha y su esposa estaban en el aeropuerto, ya era hora de regresar de su luna de miel ambos lucían bronceados después de dos meses de retozar en las playas mas hermosas de Latinoamérica. El chico la había pasado muy bien con su nueva esposa, que era una gran mujer, sin embargo a veces como un recuerdo lejano podía ver a Kagome, y comenzaba a pensar si su recuerdo no era mas que amor culpa, pero debía enfocarse en su nueva vida, junto a su mujer, deseaba tener familia pronto y esperaba que hubiera quedado embarazada pues habían puesto todo de su parte.

Había hablado con su padre para avisarle de su regreso y lo había notado diferente mas alegre, cuando llegara estaba seguro de que se enteraría, seguramente había conocido a alguien al fin, aunque eso antes no le gustaba ahora que estaba casado reconocía que su padre era un hombre joven y que tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, solo esperaba que fuera al lado de una buena mujer.

**En Tokio ……………………………….**

Sesshoumaru había hablado con su padre al notarlo tan cambiado, el chico estaba muy feliz por él pues parecía mas joven y lleno de vida desde hacía un par de semanas. Kouga le había contado que su padre estaba muy impresionado con una joven muy hermosa que tenía un gran parecido a su madre, y movido por la curiosidad le pidió que se la enseñara, así que cuando la chica había tuvo una cita de trabajo con su padre la conoció. Sesshoumaru quedó muy impresionado pues efectivamente era muy parecida a su madre y bastante más porque su padre se comportaba como un adolescente al lado de la muchacha.

Esperaba que su hermano no pusiera el grito en el cielo cuando viera que la mujer era muy joven, de todas maneras el apoyaba a su padre, quien desde hacía mucho tiempo no lucia tan feliz.

**…………………………………**

Su familia y su amigo los recibieron con gran alegría, la pareja de recién casados disfrutó de una comida muy especial en su honor, Inuyasha notaba la mirada de Kouga, quien parecía querer hablar con él, decidió ignorarlo pues estaba muerto de cansancio lo que fuera tendría que esperar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno esperaba ver a su padre en la mesa pero únicamente estaban su hermano y su esposa.

-Y papá?

-Tenía una cita

-Con quien?

-No se, de trabajo –Sessho unto mermelada en su pan tostado- sabes creo que papá al fin se ha enamorado

-Porque lo dices?

-Porque ha estado muy entusiasmado con una chica que conoció, si la vieras Inuyasha, es la viva imagen de mamá

Inuyasha se quemó con el café, una mujer tan parecida a su madre, solo le venía una a la mente, pero se negaba a creer que el destino pudiera ser tan cruel. Recuperó la compostura y se despidió de su esposa y su hermano y salió rumbo a la oficina.

**……………………………………….**

-Hola señor bienvenido ¿Cómo paso su luna de miel?

-Bien Kanna y mi padre?

-No se encuentra el señor salió a las oficinas del centro

-Porque?

-Bueno es que están reestructurando el proyecto Sengoku y contrató a varias personas para cambiar el giro de resort a ecoturismo

-Como?????

-Creo que será mejor que hable con el señor Takeda

-Esta en su oficina?

-Si, llegó hace unos minutos

-Iré a hablar con él

**…………………………………**

Kouga revisaba los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio cuando se abrió la puerta y su amigo entro con cara de ansiedad, supuso el tema que venía a tratar y se estiró en el asiento.

-Kouga, mi padre esta saliendo con alguien?

-No, quien te dijo eso?

-Uff! – Respiró aliviado- Sesshoumaru ese niño idiota me metió el susto de mi vida, me dijo que mi padre estaba enamorado de una chica idéntica a mamá y no sabes el corazón se me fue a los pies, pensé que se trataba de…..

-Creo que será mejor que tomes asiento

-Que pasa? –pregunto con algo de temor- Kouga dime que pasa?

-Verás, en efecto tu padre no sale con nadie, es cierto –le pasó un trago a su amigo- pero en cuanto a que esta enamorado creo que en eso el mocoso tiene razón

-Entonces papá esta enamorado –Inuyasha sintió un golpe en el estomago-¿es de ella verdad?

-Así es

**……………………………………..**

Sesshoumaru caminaba hacía el área recuperación del Hospital, desde siempre había sentido que era una persona privilegiada y se sentía con el deber de retribuir a quien necesitara de su ayuda. Ahora estaba frente a la mayor decisión de su vida y no sabía como decirle a su padre que no entraría a la universidad. Seguramente Inu no pondría el grito en el cielo no solo porque no entraría a la escuela si no porque además había estado pensando seriamente en ser misionero.

-Hola Sesshoumaru! –Lo saludo el doctor Takeda- viniste ayudarnos hoy también ¿has pensado en estudiar medicina?

-Hola doctor Takeda! –saludó cordial- no, la sangre no es lo mío, sin embargo me gusta ayudar en la rehabilitación de los pacientes, me proporciona un gran placer

-Entonces podrías ser fisioterapeuta, es una profesión igualmente bella, podrías pedirle información a Ayame.

-No se, no estoy seguro aún

-Lo que sea que decidas hacer mientras te haga feliz a ti…

-Hola Sesshoumaru! –dijo un joven que giraba su silla de ruedas- ¿viniste a ayudarme?

-Claro Jaken! –dijo tomando la silla del respaldo

-Bueno chicos los dejo

-Adiós doctor Takeda! – dijeron los jóvenes al unísono

-Entonces? – preguntó Jaken

-Necesito pensarlo mas tiempo, además tu todavía no estas al 100 y requieres mas sesiones, así que todavía tengo tiempo

-Sesshoumaru no te sientas mal de cambiar de opinión, aquí también eres útil no tienes porque ir a ningún país pobre a ayudar a la gente, hay personas necesitadas en todas partes ¿sabes?

-Pero quiero ir, simplemente….mi padre no sé como se lo tomará.

-Bueno, bueno despeja tu mente de preocupaciones y vayamos a hacer mis ejercicios.

**………………………………………**

Inuyasha se bebió el whisky de golpe, el peor temor que había tenido se hacía realidad.

-Como paso esto- grito tirando el vaso contra la pared –Cuando…?

-Pues fue una de las afectadas por Sengoku, al parecer Onigumo hizo gala de su mala fama y se apropio de las tierras pagando un precio mínimo, y lo peor es que comprometió el proyecto, pero por otro lado si esa chica no hubiera aparecido hubiera sido peor

-Pero como es que ella esta con papá?

-Iba a demandar, estaba haciendo las cosas muy bien, había reunido gente para hacer averiguaciones sobre la validez de los permisos que las autoridades habían concedido y haciendo estudios sobre…

-Eso no me interesa, quiero saber como es que ella esta con papá, como es que papá esta enamorado de Kagome

-Pues fácil, en cuanto la vio quedó flechado, y como no, nunca mencionaste el pequeño detalle que es hermosa y de que se parece a tu madre, demasiado en mi opinión

Siempre estuvo consciente de ello, por supuesto que se parecía a su madre, fue la primera cosa que lo atrajo de ella, y precisamente en parte por ello se había sentido reacio de llevarla a casa, no quería que su padre y hermano se confundieran.

-Como se ve? –pregunto a su amigo un poco celoso

-Pues muy bien, bella figura y hermoso rostro, ¡pero que mal genio tiene!

-Si, tiene un carácter muy fuerte pero es muy dulce –Inuyasha sonrió un poco al recordarla- entonces mi padre esta interesado en ella –bufó molesto

-Y déjame decirte algo: a esa chica tu padre no le es indiferente

-No digas estupideces! –dijo golpeando el escritorio- ella jamás se fijaría en él!

Kouga lo miró un momento, era obvio que Inuyasha seguía enamorado de Kagome, pero le molestaba que fuera tan insensible siendo un recién casado y se olvidara de su mujer.

-¿Por qué no? – lo miró con los ojos entornados?- Tu padre es un hombre joven aún, tiene muchas cosas que ofrecerle a una mujer y lo mas importante: es libre

-Mi padre podría ser su padre –lo miró con rabia- y aunque sea libre es demasiado viejo para ella, y yo….

-Tu estas casado- dijo señalándole el anillo que llevaba en el dedo- le debes respeto a Ayame

-Lo sé –dijo cansado- lo sé

-No vuelvas a hacer lo que le hiciste a Kagome, asume los resultados de tus acciones Inuyasha, Ayame te ama y es una buena mujer, no se merecería una traición de tu parte

Inuyasha se dejó caer en el sillón de la oficina, sabía que Kouga tenía toda la razón sin embargo dudaba mucho que pudiera contenerse al ver a su padre tratando de enamorar a Kagome ¿pero si ella le correspondía?, sacudió la cabeza, pensar eso era demasiado para él.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por sus y abrazos.**

.

.

.

..


	6. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 6**

**Reencuentro**

Movido por el intenso deseo de volverla a ver, salió del edificio y se dirigió hacia las oficinas que tenían en el centro de la ciudad, ubicadas en uno de sus lujosos hoteles. Iba nervioso, le había pedido al chofer que manejara lo más rápido que pudiera pues no quería perder un minuto más. Estaba emocionado aún cuando se reprendía así mismo por sentir de esa manera por alguien mas que no era su mujer, parecía que brotaba de su interior la necesidad de verla aunque fuera de lejos.

Cuando el chofer se estacionó frente al hotel no espero siquiera a que le abriera la puerta y bajo de prisa dirigiéndose al interior del edificio.

-Señor que gusto verlo por este lugar –dijo de inmediato el gerente del hotel- ¿a que debemos el honor de su visita?

-Busco a mi padre, ¿Donde esta?- pregunto casual

-Su padre esta en la oficina de cristal –dijo refiriéndose al lujoso local recién remodelado y que se presumía sería sede de una prestigiosa firma de cosméticos

-Porque ese lugar?

-Supongo que a la bella muchacha que dirige la oficina le gustó mucho y su señor padre no quiere que se le niegue nada.

-Bien, voy a verlo

-Me temo que no lo encontrará

-Me acaba de decir que esta en la oficina de cristal

-Lo sé, disculpe mi torpeza!, pero acabo de recordar que salio esta mañana con la señorita Higurashi

-Bien, deme la dirección –gruño molesto

-Lo siento de nuevo, señor Taisho! Pero su padre no dejo dicho donde estaria, simplemente me pidio que le dijera a quien preguntara por él que cualquier asunto urgente podrían tratarlo con el señor Kouga o usted

-Pues supongo entonces que tendré que esperar a que se comunique a la oficina, bien gracias

-Ha sido un placer señor

Inuyasha salió hecho una furia, con un semblante frío se dirigió al chofer y le ladró que lo llevara de regreso a la oficina.

**…………………………………………………………..**

Durante toda la mañana la chica había permanecido callada, como si algo le preocupara, la había sorprendido varias veces sumergida en sus pensamientos, suspirando de vez en cuando, Inu no sonrió un poco ante el hecho de sentir esa sensación de incomodidad que solo producía la tensión sexual, algo que creía que jamás volvería a sentir

-Te encuentras bien?

-Si, yo solo pensaba en mi hermana

-Tu hermana Rin ¿verdad?, pero ¿que ocurre con ella?

-Hace tiempo que se suponía que había encontrado un donante pero al parecer ha desaparecido

-Disculpa, pero que significa eso de que necesita un donante? ¿acaso esta enferma?

-Desgraciadamente ella sufre de insuficiencia renal, y necesita una operación muy riesgosa y costosa lo cual habíamos superado sobre todo porque según mamá había aparecido un donante que le aseguro que se sometería a cirugía en cuanto Rin estuviera estable pero….

-¿Pero?

-Al parecer cambió de opinión pues no hemos podido localizarlo, y el encontrar un donante compatible al cien por ciento con Rin tomaría mucho tiempo y no lo tenemos, ni siquiera yo siendo su hermana puedo ser su donante, me siento tan impotente

-No llores- dijo abrazándola mientras con una mano le levantaba el mentón para mirarla directamente a los ojos- déjame ayudarte, seguramente juntos encontraremos una solución para este problema.

-Inu no….

-No me gusta ver estos ojos llenos de tristeza, prefiero verlos brillantes de alegría

Kagome estaba paralizada, pero no precisamente por miedo, si no, por las emociones que ese hombre estaba comenzando a despertar en ella. Sentía el tacto tan suave de su mano acariciando su rostro y no podía evitar compararlo con el de Inuyasha. Pero debía admitir que Inu no era mas varonil, quizás por la edad, tal vez por su experiencia pero el estar con él, el saberse deseada lograba hacerla sentirse sensual y a la vez profundamente turbada puesto que ese hombre era sin saberlo el abuelo de sus hijos.

"_Como puedo pensar que Inu no me desea si jamás me ha insinuado nada?, vamos Kagome –se dijo así misma- no te hagas la ingenua, basta ver la forma en que te mira, en la manera en que te habla y el lenguaje corporal cuando se te acerca_"

-Será mejor que regresemos a la oficina- sugirió Inu no – ya hemos terminado lo que teniamos que hacer hoy

-Claro, solo espero que mañana no haya problemas en la reunión

-No te preocupes por eso, lo creas o no, conservo intacto mi poder de convencimiento

-Te creo –dijo con una amplia sonrisa- se que eres capaz de conseguir lo que te propongas

-Me alegra que tengas tanta confianza en mis habilidades

-Si, yo….. – no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Vamos? –dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de su asiento

-Gracias – "Kagome idiota" pensó

**………………………………………………..**

Inuyasha se paseaba por la oficina de Kouga como un león enfurecido, mientras miraba constante mente su reloj.

-Ya siéntate Inuyasha, estas comenzando a marearme –protestó Kouga

El chico sentado detrás del escritorio estaba un tanto fastidiado pues desde que su amigo había regresado como bólido de la oficina donde trabajaba Kagome no había hecho otra cosa mas que manifestar su enojo.

-¿Dónde rayos se habrán metido?

-Posiblemente, como ya te dije, deben estar hablando con las autoridades para replantear el tipo de proyecto que…

-Si, pero ¿Por qué nadie mas en esa oficina sabe a donde fueron?, ¿No te digo? esto es demasiado sospechoso, además he estado tratando de comunicarme con mi padre y su celular me manda a buzón, no, esto es….

-Has pensado que quizá están en algún hotel pasando el rato y por eso no te puede contestar tu padre?

Kouga sonrió alegremente al notar como el rostro de Inuyasha pasaba de un intenso color rojo a un blanco translucido y viceversa, mientras empuñaba las manos y se atragantaba con los insultos que le profería.

-Maldito! –gruño furioso- ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerirme esa monstruosidad?

-Bueno, tanto como que sea una monstruosidad no lo creo –contestó haciéndolo enfurecer mas intencionalmente- pero si es un tanto improbable, de hecho apenas deben estar viniendo de regreso de la junta con las autoridades ambientales de Kagoshima

-Tu sabias donde estaban todo este tiempo y no me dijiste nada?

-Para que querias saberlo? ¿Para presentarte en la reunión y hacer una escena frente a la gente del gobierno? Por favor Inuyasha, deberías comportarte como alguien de tu edad y dejarte de niñerías

-No puedo evitarlo, te juro que saber que mi papá debe estar tratando de conquistarla hace que la sangre me hierva

-Deberías llamar a tu mujer, en lugar de estar pensando en si tu ex esta o no teniendo algo con Inu no

Inuyasha no contestó, se limitó a mirar el liquido en su copa, seguro que su amigo tenía razón, era un hombre recién casado y encima con una mujer maravillosa, acababa de regresar de su luna de miel y ya estaba como enloquecido pensando en otra, cuando debería estar ansioso por regresar a casa a ver a Ayame. Pero esa otra era Kagome. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, esa nueva situación iba a volverlo loco, y ni siquiera la había tenido frente a él, no podía ni imaginarse cual sería su reacción cuando la tuviera cara a cara. Suspiró tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

-No sabes lo difícil que es aceptar que tengo mi vida hecha, y que ella tiene derecho a hacer la suya

-Bueno es lo normal, o a caso te gustaría que fuera de otra manera?

-No, por supuesto que no, simplemente que……¡Porque tiene que ser con mi padre!

-Tampoco hay que adelantarnos a los hechos, el que Inu no este interesado en ella, no significa que ella le corresponderá- dijo Kouga sabiamente- aunque a la chica parece agradarle mucho-dijo sin poder evitarlo

-Kouga………

- Ya,ya, discúlpame pero es que eres bastante divertido cuando estas molesto

-Señor –lo llamó la voz de la secretaria de Kouga desde la puerta- el señor Taisho ha llegado y ha pedido que vaya a su oficina

-Viene la señorita Higurashi con él? –preguntó a la mujer que simplemente negó con la cabeza-Bien, dígale que en un momento voy. Bueno pues parece que ya podrás hablar con tu padre – dijo cuando la mujer se había retirado- ¿me acompañas?

-Creo que mejor me voy a casa

-Que????

-Lo que oíste, tienes razón debería ir al lado de mi mujer, desde la mañana que salí de casa no he hablado con ella

-Claro, no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que Inu no haya venido solo ¿verdad?

-Saludame al viejo

Inuyasha salió sin contestarle.

**………………………………………………….**

-Hijo, supe que estuviste buscándome –comentó Inu no en cuanto llegó a su casa y encontró a su hijo en la sala con su esposa- ¿me buscabas para algo urgente?

-No, solamente quería saber todo sobre Sengoku, por eso fui a buscarte pero no te encontré

-Tuve una mañana muy agitada –dijo con una amplia sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para su hijo o su nuera

-Veo que algo te tiene muy feliz papá –dijo Ayame mientras su marido permanecía con la vista fija en su padre - ¿podemos saber a que se debe?

-A quien –dijo Inuyasha en voz baja- no es a que, si no a quien ¿verdad papá?

Inu no mantuvo su expresión de buen humor mientras se servía una copa.

-Inuyasha! –lo regaño Ayame

-Tiene razón Ayame, mi hijo es muy suspicaz, y en efecto mi estado de animo se debe a que estoy muy interesado en una hermosa mujer

-Pues felicidades! –dijo la mujer con sinceridad- ¿y se puede saber quien es?

-La conocerán mañana en la noche durante la cena baile anual de caridad – tomó un trago de su bebida- y donde esta Sesshoumaru?

-No ha llegado aún –contestó Inuyasha molesto por el giro de la conversación

-Es muy tarde –miró su reloj

-Tal vez este con alguna chica, tu sabes es joven y a esa edad se tienen las hormonas todas alborotadas, ¿entonces mañana la conoceremos? –dijo la pelirroja volviendo al tema anterior

-No coman ansias, les aseguro que les encantará, ahora vayamos a cenar que me muero de hambre –dijo zanjando la conversación mientras le ofrecía el brazo a su nuera que encantada lo tomó para dejarse conducir al comedor

-Me muero por conocerla –murmuró en voz baja mientras su padre y su esposa se alejaban

**…………………………………….**

Estaban casi a la mitad de la cena cuando el menor de los Taisho entró al comedor. Luciendo su habitual sonrisa miró a su padre que lo vio con un poco de preocupación, estuvo tentado a excusarse y salir corriendo a su habitación pero ya era tarde.

-Sesshoumaru llegas tarde –dijo serio pero sin regañarlo

-Si, se me hizo un poco tarde en el hospital –dijo mientras la sirvienta le servía su plato- gracias

-Te gusta la medicina?

-No lo sé –dijo volteando a ver a su cuñada- simplemente me gusta brindar apoyo a los enfermos

-La fisioterapia es una buena alternativa – dijo su padre- mira lo que Ayame hizo con tu hermano, si es así conozco varias escuelas en las que podrías estudiar

-Si, bueno, es que no estoy seguro de querer eso

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Inuyasha- porque al decir que te gusta ayudar a los enfermos es como algo demasiado general, puedes referirte a ser medico, terapeuta, monje…..

El chico no contestó, tomó su sopa lentamente mientras su padre con curiosidad en los ojos lo miraba sin parpadear.

-¿Quieres ser monje? –preguntó Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona- ¡ Vaya con el mocoso!

-No es….

-Y que tiene de malo que quisiera ser monje? –Preguntó Ayame un poco molesta pues en su familia había varios – contesta

-Nada, nada

-Estas seguro hijo?

-Yo no he dicho nada acerca de ser monje, simplemente dije lo que me gusta y ustedes se hicieron una película –contestó con tranquilidad

-Disculpa, es solo que nos tienes en ascuas –Ayame le acarició el brazo

-Si, no entiendo porque estas tan confundido, siempre creí que estudiarías biologia o zoología ¡que se yo!

-Puedes tomarte un año sabático –propuso Inu no – así te lo tomas con calma, lo piensas bien y puedes no sé, viajar, conocer gente, lugares –sonrió- siempre has sido un buen niño y estaría bien que simplemente disfrutaras sin presiones

-Vaya padre que magnánimo y comprensivo te has vuelto con los años! –dijo admirado- ¿Por qué a mi no me lo propusiste cuando salí de la preparatoria?

-No necesitabas hacerlo, después de todas las veces que te escapaste en esos viajes locos sin pedirme permiso

-Ja! Tienes razón ¿entonces hermanito?

Sesshoumaru que escuchaba en silencio respiró profundamente.

-Ya que lo dices papá, te tomo la palabra, porque de hecho he pensado en hacer un viaje con algunos conocidos-habló entusiasmado

-Ah si?

-Si, tengo un amigo –tomo un trago de te- se llama Jaken y es misionero, el y algunos voluntarios llevan ayuda humanitaria al Africa y pues he pensado que sería de gran ayuda en ese lugar y pues ya que tu….

-De ninguna manera –resopló la voz de su padre

Inu no respiró profundo a la par que su primogénito movía la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo, si había alguien que fuera mas sobreprotector que él con su hermanito era su padre, quien desde el momento en que le escuchó decir la palabra misionero y Africa se negó rotundamente a seguir escuchando una palabra mas del asunto.

-Papá escucha…

-Ni una palabra mas

-Pero…

-Ni una palabra mas te dije

-Sesshoumaru hermano, porque no piensas mejor en ir a las Vegas, o al amazonas ¿te gusta la naturaleza no es cierto? Bueno pues esos dos lugares contienen casi toda la fauna salvaje del planeta

-Iré a África lo quieras o no papá –dijo levantándose de la mesa- ya soy mayor de edad y haré lo que me plazca. Buenas noches

-No hemos terminado de hablar!

-Déjalo papá! – dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, sin embargo también estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción del apacible Sesshoumaru- ya hablaremos con él mañana cuando los ánimos estén mas calmados

**……………………………………………**

Después de la cena y de el disgusto con su hijo menor, su padre se retiró a su recamara contrariado, Inuyasha pensaba imitarlo pero mientras él y su esposa se dirigían a su habitación no pudo evitar desviarse a la alcoba de su hermano.

_Toc, toc_

-Sessho ¿podemos hablar? – dijo sin recibir respuesta al otro lado de la puerta- se que estas despierto, abre

-Vete Inuyasha, no quiero hablar mas del asunto

-Vamos no puedes estar hablando en serio si dices que no esperabas esta reacción de papá

-Vete

-Esta bien, pero hablaremos mañana

Sesshoumaru yacía acostado mirando el techo de su recamara mientras escuchaba los pasos de su hermano alejándose. No iba a permitir que lo hicieran cambiar de opinión ahora que había tenido el valor de decir lo que deseaba hacer. Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

-Si, Jaken? Ya se los dije –hizo una pausa antes de continuar- y están de acuerdo.

* * *

El día siguiente fue frustrante para los Taisho, pues Sesshoumaru se había ido tan temprano que ni siquiera habían podido verlo para conversar, e Inu no debía presentarse a la importante reunión de ese día, había estado tentado de dejar todo en manos de Kagome, pero después de todo no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de negociaciones y no podía permitir que hubiera algún punto sin tratar que después les costara caro, hablaría con su hijo antes de terminar ese día eso era seguro, pero por el momento cumpliría con su trabajo.

Inuyasha miró a su padre, hubiera jurado que estaba en un dilema sobre a donde ir en ese momento, lo observó alejarse mientras tomaba su propio maletín. Esa noche sería especial, esa noche la vería de nuevo.

**……………………………………………**

La reunión pactada para ese día había sido un éxito, Kagome se sentía profundamente satisfecha con su labor esperaba una sonrisa semejante a la suya en el rostro del hombre a su lado sin embargo no era así, espero a subir a la limousine para preguntarle

-Te encuentras bien?

-Si

-No lo parece, vamos cuentame

-No soy bueno mintiendo ¿eh?

-No, y me alegra

-Yo….. estoy preocupado por Sesshoumaru

-Y el es?

-Olvide que no te he contado mucho de mi, bueno el es mi hijo menor, como sabes mi hijo mayor se llama Inuyasha

Kagome trago saliva. Claro que sabía su nombre, jamás lo olvidaría, después de todo era el padre de sus hijos, su primer amor. Se concentró de nuevo en el presente y se dirigió a Inu no.

-Y que pasa con Sesshoumaru?

-Tiene la loca idea de irse de voluntario a un continente bastante conflictivo

-De veras? Pues me parece un chico bastante sensible, los jóvenes de su edad generalmente en lo que menos piensan es en ayudar a la gente en desgracia, deberías estar muy orgulloso de él

-No hace falta que haga nada para sentirme orgulloso de él, cuando seas madre entenderas –dijo golpeandole suavemente la rodilla

-Te asusta que le pase algo ¿verdad? –Kagome sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse el dolor de que uno de sus hijos fuera dañado por algo o alguien

-Pero el no comprende que me preocupa su seguridad, y se ha puesto rebelde que es algo que nunca había hecho, esta tan enfadado conmigo que hoy incluso se marcho de casa mas temprano que de costumbre para evitarme

-No te preocupes, entiendo que te asuste que tu hijo se aleje, pero ya veras tal vez si le dices lo que me estas diciendo a mi te comprenda y cambie de opinión

-Eso espero –sonrió- ¿a que hora paso por ti esta noche?

-Yo… tal vez no sea una buena idea que yo vaya contigo

-Porque no? ¿ tienes a alguien que te impida acompañarme?

-No, es simplemente que tal vez tus hijos se sorprendan de verte con alguien como yo

-Como tu? ¿Acaso piensas que soy demasiado viejo para ir con una chiquilla como tu como acompañante?

-No seas tonto-sonrió- me refiero a que yo no tengo modales refinados, soy mas bien…rustica

-Pues a quien se supone que eso debería importarle es a mi, y te aseguro que no me importa en absoluto –hizo una pausa- ¿entonces?

-Esta bien, pasas a las 8

**…………………………………………..**

-Hija estas segura? –pregunto Izayoi contemplando a su hija mientras se ponia los pendientes- ¿no crees que sera algo incomodo para ambos el que llegues a ese lugar acompañando a su padre?

-Mamita no te preocupes- la miró por el espejo- ya no siento nada por él, y dudo que el sienta algo por mi

-Kagome no me puedes engañar, te has esmerado en lucir hermosa esta noche solo por ir a verlo

-Me he arreglado asi porque la gente en ese sitio lucirá ropas de diseñador y joyas costosas, lo menos que puedo hacer para encajar allá es tratar de verme lo mejor posible. ¿Cómo me veo?

-Hermosa. Creo que ya llegó tu cita –dijo al escuchar el timbre de la puerta

-Mamá no es una cita… vamos ¿no quieres conocerlo?

-No, discúlpame con él

Kagome tomo su bolso y antes de salir se dio un ultimo vistazo quedando satisfecha con la imagen que veía en el espejo.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo Inu no ofrenciendole el brazo

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar

-Hubiera valido la pena, pero acabo de llegar. Vamos que soy el anfitrion

-Vamos.

**……………………………………**

Kagome abrió los ojos con asombro al llegar al lugar de la reunión. Los vehículos de donde bajaban los invitados parecían estar llegando a una exhibición de autos de lujo, cuando entró al salón notó que estaba bellamente decorado con flores que únicamente había visto en los libros o en Internet, la mantelería fina y los cubiertos de plata así como la cara cristalería la intimidaban un poco, además los presentes habían sobrepasado el lujo con el que se imaginó que vestirían, no pudo evitar pensar que aún cuando se esforzara jamás dejaría de ser una pueblerina, sencilla y simple incapaz de pertenecer a ese mundo en el cual su acompañante se desenvolvía con la mayor naturalidad. Estaba a punto de tomar un trago de la copa de vino que Inu no le había dado cuando notó a la pareja que se acercaba a ellos, de inmediato reconoció el rostro que tantas veces había visto en sus sueños aunque en ellos a quien llevaba tomados de las manos eran a sus hijos mientras ella caminaba a su lado observando a los hombres que mas amaba en su vida.

Ahí estaban al fin. La mujer que años atrás había compartido su mundo y a la que había buscado sin encontrarla estaba frente a él y lo miraba como si fuera ella quien tuviera amnesia, aún cuando se esforzaba por buscar en su rostro la minima señal de emoción cualquiera que fuera no podía si no notar una total indiferencia, como si no nunca en la vida se hubieran visto.

-Hijo, Ayame que bueno que ya llegaron-se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa- permítanme presentarles a la señorita Kagome Higurashi

-Es un placer – habló con tono tan natural que ella misma se sorprendió- su padre me ha hablado mucho de ustedes

-Es un gusto también para nosotros

-Allá esta el señor Hiroito voy a saludarlo ¿Kagome te importaría acompañarme?

-Será un placer Inu no. Con permiso

Cuando se alejaron Inuyasha aprovecho para observarla con detenimiento, a todas luces se podía ver que los años la habían embellecido aún mas, su cuerpo era mas maduro y sensual, su cabello negro sedoso caía sobre su blanca espalda que contrastaba con el satín negro de su vestido, se frotó las manos recordando como se hablaban de manera tan familiar como si fueran amantes.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Ayame ajena al drama interior que vivía su marido- y muy joven

-Si, lo es

-Por cierto Sesshoumaru dijo que vendría pero no ha llegado aún

-No creo que venga

-Pero el me aseguro que si

-Debió mentirte para que dejaras de insistir en el tema

-Tal vez. Voy al tocador

-Adelante aquí te espero

Cuando su esposa se alejó tomó otra copa, sus ojos no perdían detalle del modo en que el cuerpo de Kagome se acercaba inconscientemente a su padre mientras conversaban animadamente con algunos invitados. Frunció el ceño cuando el brazo de Inu no rozó sin querer el muslo de la muchacha, estuvo a punto de ir hacía ellos cuando una voz familiar se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, vaya con la pequeña campesina! Al parecer quiere probar al miembro mas antiguo de la familia Taisho- Kikyo caminó y se paró a su lado sin dejar de agitar su copa- y quien podría culparla? Digo tu padre es un bombón. Hola querido ¿me extrañaste?

-Kikyo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me invitaron, yo también soy miembro de una familia pudiente ¿recuerdas?

-Por desgracia –tomó de un trago la bebida- ¿Por qué vas a donde seas bien recibida? O ¿acaso no encontraste un padrote que te acompañara?

-Claro que si, pero es mas divertido estar aquí contigo observando como se inician nuevos romances en este lugar

-Lárgate –dio la media vuelta pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz sorprendida de Kikyo

-Wow! ¿viste eso?, parece que al fin tendrás una mamá

Inuyasha observaba incrédulo la escena que estaba presenciando ante el beneplácito de la mujer que a su lado simplemente sonreía como una niña regocijándose de su última travesura. Sin duda alguna esa noche sería mas entretenida de lo que hubieran imaginado.

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
